Loud GX
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Cast out by his family for being "bad luck" Lincoln Loud left his home dimension and went to one ruled by the cards. Now join Lincoln as he works his way up the ranks of Duel Academy in his quest to become the next King of Games. (Lincoln x small harem) (Lincoln in place of Jaden) (Anime with small mix of manga.) (Hope you enjoy.)
1. Ch 1: The next king

Loud GX

chapter 1

The next king

Okay, so I've been trying to do a Loud House/Yugioh fic for a long time now. But it always got deleted from my computer. But hopefully this time will be different. Now as to why I'm using GX. Well, on top of the problems that arrive from using Duelist, Lincoln's love of super heroes would make him a prime candidate for a Hero deck. Now then... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A young man with white hair down to his neck clad in an orange shirt under a black jacket was running through the streets of Domino City in a slight hurry.

"Okay. Today's the big day." The young man thought with a grin. Suddenly he was knocked down by running in to someone.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked the young man.

"Yeah. I'm fi... aye yai." The young man was saying before he became temporarily speechless. "You're... You're..." The young man tried to say.

"Yes. I am." The other man said before offering his hand to the white haired boy, noticing a red object with a yellow top on his left wrist. "Ah. I see you are a Duelist, yourself. Though I've never seen that model of Duel Disk before." He said with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah. I uh. I made it myself. I wanted something that was more compact when I wasn't using it." The younger man said, his nerves disappearing when Duels were mentioned.

"Hm. I assume you are on your way to the entrance exams for Duel Academy." The older man said.

"Yeah I am." The white haired boy said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then, perhaps this will help you." The older man said before opening the deck case on his belt and handed a Winged Kuriboh card to the white haired.

"Wow! Thanks!" The white haired boy said, ecstatic to receive a card from the perticular Duelist. "Oh. Before I go." He said before pulling out his phone. "Would you mind?" He asked before the man smiled and put his arm of the the white haired boy's shoulder before they took a selfie with the white haired boy holding up Winged Kuriboh.

"Well, I better get going." The white haired boy said before continuing the on the path he had been on. "I hope I can Duel with you some day, Yugi!" He called back with a wave.

"I'm sure we will." Yugi said with a smile before turning and in a quieted voice saying "Good Dueling, Lincoln." He said before he walked off.

Later at a stadium in the heart of the city, two women in yellow blazers were sitting at a small table and waiting for applicants for Duel Academy. Just then, Lincoln came running up to them.

"Am I too late?" Lincoln asked between breaths.

"No, you just barely made it." The sign in woman said before pushing a paper up to Lincoln and he quickly sighned before running in to the building.

Inside, a young man with slicked back black hair was standing off against one of the Duel Academy proctors, his Life Points at 3000 and the proctors at 1900. On the black haired boys side of the field was a Vorse Raider standing off against the proctors Sapphire Dragon, Emerald Dragon, and Alexandrite Dragon.

"Oh man, how's that guy gonna get past all those Dragons?" Asked a short bespectacled young man with cyan hair.

"Probably with what ever that face down is that has him smirking so much." Lincoln said as he walked up behind the shorter boy.

"I activate Ring of Destruction! Now I destroy my Vorse Raider so that we both take damage equal to its Attack Points!" The black haired boy called out as his monster was destroyed dropping the Proctors life points down to zero, winning him the Duel.

"Well done and welcome to Duel Academy." The proctor said as the new student bowed in thanks.

"Wow! That was incredible!" The cyan haired boy said.

"A good reward for the risk." Lincoln said as the other boy looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked before then black haired

"He means that if the proctor had something like Ring of Defence or Clear Kuriboh then I would have lost. But as would have lost otherwise, the risk was well worth the reward." The black haired boy said before walking to Lincoln and holding out his hand. "Bastion Misawa." He said before Lincoln shook his hand.

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The cyan haired boy said, shaking the hands of the other two.

"So, when is your Duel?" Syrus asked, not having seen Lincoln Duel.

"I got scheduled for the final Duel of the day." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln Loud, come to the Duel area." A voice spoke over the loud speaker.

"And looks like it's here." Lincoln said before he began walking down to the arena while being watched by an effeminate blonde man wearing purple lipstick and a long blue blazer.

'Fantastic. This one looks like another pathetic slacker." The effeminate man thought. "Hello, young scholar. My name is Dr Vellian Crowler and I shall be acting as your proctor to see if you are truely worthy to enter the elsutrious Duel Academy." He said in a pompous tone before fixing a card holder and a massive scanner to the front of his coat.

"Oh trust me. That won't be a question at the end of this Duel." Lincoln said as he held up his Duel Disk as blue card readers came out before the side ones turned around to connect to the center one in alternating order until all five had connected.

Up above a young woman in a white and blue blazer couldn't help but smile at Lincoln. "He's certainly confident, isn't he?" She asked a young man with dark blue hair who was clad in the same uniform as her.

"Maybe. But bravado only goes so far, Alexis. Let's see if he has the skills to back it up." He said as they focused their attention back to the field.

"I shall allow you the first move." Crowler said. 'You'll need all the moves you can possibly make.' He thought as Lincoln look down at his cards.

'Perfect.' Lincoln thought before pulling up a Spell card. "I activate Hand Destruction! Now we both toss two cards to the Graveyard and draw two from our Decks." He said as Lincoln put Elemental Hero Shadow Mist and Elemental Hero Necroshade in to his Graveyard before he drew two cards.

"I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Attack Mode!" Lincoln called as a green skinned humanoid monster with trees for his left arm and leg took the field. (Atk: 1000) "Now, I throw down a face down and end my turn." He said. 'Now I can gauge his Deck when he tries to attack me. Then, I can use Draining Shield to stop his attack and get Polymerization in my hand next turn.' He thought.

'What an utterly pedestrian move.' Crowler thought before he drew a card and adopted a smug grin. "I'll place two cards face down and activate Heavy Storm! Now all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed!" He called as both his face downs and Lincoln's own were destroyed.

"Damn it." Lincoln cringed as he s shield was eliminated. "And I'm guessing that those face downs you trashed only work in the Graveyard." He said.

"Well, you're not quite as uneducated as I thought." Crowler mumbled. "Indeed. When Statue of the Wicked is destroyed, I am allowed to summon a Token Monsters and since I sent two to the Graveyard... well, I assume you can can count." He said as two golden sepants took the field. "Now, I sacarfise my Tokens in order to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" He called out a a rusted robot of Roman looking design took the field. (Atk: 3000)

"Wait. That's Crowler's headliner." Alexis said in surprise.

"He's using his own Deck. This kid will need a miracle to win this." Her blue haired friend said.

"Now Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler called as Woodsman was destroyed, cutting Lincoln's Lifepoints clean in half.

"This is bad! That Golem just put Lincoln at a huge disatvantage!" Syrus exclaimed in panic.

"And what's worse. The Golem is able to inflict Piercing Damage. Which means Lincoln won't be able to rely on defensive Monsters." Bastion said.

'I've got to find a way out of this.' Lincoln thought as he drew a card. 'There are only two cards in my Deck that can save me with my current hand. I just have to hold out long enough to draw one of them.' He thought before he heard a sound and focused on the left most card in his hand. "Are you... talking to me?" He asked in a whisper. "Okay. I'm counting on you to keep me in the game. I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defence Mode!" Lincoln called as the Monster he had been gifted by Yugi took the field. (Def: 200) "That's the end of my turn." He said.

"That's the best you can do?" Crowler asked as he drew a card. "Well, it won't help. Ancient Gear Golem, attack!" He called as Winged Kuriboh was destroyed. However, Lincoln's Life Points took no damage. "What?" He asked in surprise.

"Hate to break it to you. But when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage for the rest of the turn." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Not a bad move." Alexis said.

"Maybe, but it's only kept him in the Duel for at least one more turn." The blue haired boy said.

"You should know, Zhane. Sometimes one turn is all you need." Alexis said as she smirked down at Lincoln.

"Don't go getting cocky because of one Lucky move." Crowler growled as Lincoln's eyes widened, the word 'lucky' echoing in his mind.

'We'll see just how much luck has to do with it when I shove you between the gears on that Golem.' Lincoln thought as he drew a card, his eyes flashing from blue to yellow for a brief moment as he did. "Time to finish this." He said.

"Is it me, or did Lincoln just get really angry?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler must have said something that struck a nerve with him." Bastion observed as Lincoln pulled a spell card from his hand.

"I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse from my hand Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He called as a green humanoid monster with a white wing on his left scapula and red Dragon head for a right hand emerged. (Atk: 2100)

"Oh please. That monster has no chance of..." Crowler began to say only for Lincoln to cut him off.

"I'm not done yet!" He called as he played the card he drew at the beginning of the turn. "I activate Skyscraper!" He called as a city began to form around them. "Now with this Field Spell out, I can summon out Elemental Hero Captain Gold!" He called as a golden clad hero with a red cape descended from the sky. (Atk: 2100)

"Now, let's go! Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Lincoln called as Flame Wingman rushed the Golem.

"Fool. My monster is still more powerful than yours." Crowler said in his typical arogent tone.

"At least until the damage step." Lincoln said as Flame Wingman's attack jumped up to 3100 and he destroyed Ancient Gear Golem. "And that's not all. Due to my Wingman's special ability, you lose Life Points equal to your Golem's Attack Points in addition to the regular battle damage." He said as Crowler's points dropped to only 900. "It's game over. Captain, take him down with Golden Shockwave Punch!" He called as Captain Gold flew at Crowler and stopped his punch a few feet from him as a blast of wind came out and hit Crowler, taking the last of his Life Points. "And that's game." He said as his Duel Disk powered down and it folded in.

'I can't believe this. Defeated by a mere novice.' Crowler thought with a tremble. "Well... done. Welcome to... Duel Academy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Glad to be enrold here." Lincoln said as he walked off of the platform and up to his now classmates. He then pulled out his Winged Kuriboh and thought 'You and me are going places, buddy.' as the Monster on the Card winked at him.

(Meanwhile, worlds away.)

A young brown haired girl about the age of seven was sitting at a computer, vigorously typing away. Before looking at some security footage of a younger version Lincoln coming in to her room and stealing a watch which he then used to open a portal and walk through.

"I'll find you, big brother. Whatever it takes." She said as she continued to work in to the night.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Okay. I hope you guys liked this. Because as I explained, I've been trying to do this for about a year now. Now before I go. Since making Decks for all nine of the main Loud sisters if they take up Duel Monsters upon finding the Yugioh dimension would be very difficult, I think just two or three would be better. Now, I already have an idea for Lucy. But I'd like to know what other two you guys would like as well as Decks for them. Please leave suggestion in the reviews or in a PM and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to Duel Academy pt 1

Chapter 2

Welcome to Duel Academy

Okay. Good response to chapter one. So, let's keep going. But first, let's go over the reviews.

DragonEmperor999: Thanks.

Kazikamikaze24: Well, Lincoln is and this goes without saying, smarter than Jaden and he will have much more ambition.

Argentum Agony: Glad you're enjoying it.

Skull Flame The answer to the first part is in the chapter itself. Since Lincoln is a lot less mouthy and a lot more studious, he'll earn Crowler's respect far quicker than Jaden did.

And now, dear friends... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Within the slightly rundown walls of the Loud House, a certain bespectacled brunette was hard at work in her tireless quest to find her older brother. Just then, a young fourteen year old girl wearing a black jean jacket over black and white striped tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans walked in carrying a plate of food and a bottle of Poweraid.

"Here you go." The black clad girl said as she put the food, causing the brunette to jump and turn to her.

"Oh. Lucy you scared me." The brunette said as she turned back to her computer.

"Lisa, you need to at least take a break to eat." Lucy said in concern for the brunette.

"Lucy. It's been four years and I was to stupid to think about Luan's cameras until a month ago. I've wasted too much time. I need to find Lincoln." Lisa said.

"I understand. Trust me. It kills me every time I see Lola sleeping with that book Lincoln used to teach her to read or Lana spending hours just staring at the picture of the two of them at Dairy Land. Hell, Lily barely even remembers him anymore." Lucy said.

"All the more reason for me to continue my efforts." Lisa said before Lucy put her hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"But you won't be able to find him if you collapse from hunger or exhaustion." Lucy argued, gaining a reluctant nod from her younger sister.

"Very well. I shall pause my efforts until after a meal and rest." Lisa conceded.

"Good." Lucy said before placing her forehead to Lisa's "And don't worry we'll find him." She said as she walked out of the room. As she did so, she walked past several beakers showing her reflection and one that for a brief moment showed a blonde haired girl in a cyan outfit and a pointed hat.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.: Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...: The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!: Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

"The answer that...: Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.: Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme song end)

The helicopter taking a good chunk of the Duel Academy soared over the ocean as Lincoln looked from inside it out at the waves before his attention was caught by Syrus, who was looking down at his trembling hands. "You seem nervous." He noted.

"Aren't you?" Syrus asked before looking down. "Of course not. Why would you be with how well you did on both tests." He said in a disheartened voice.

"Hey. I'm in Osiris Red, same as you." Lincoln said in an attempt to comfort his new friend at the both of them being sorted in to the lowest ranked dorm at the academy.

"Only because Crowler's kind of petty. Anyone else would have put you in Ra Yellow." Syrus said.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. I saw the tape of your Duel. With a little work on your confidence, you'll do great." Lincoln said as he put his hand on Syrus' shoulder.

"You really think so?" Syrus asked.

"So much so, that I'm going to make a pact with you right now. You and I are going to work together and work our way up the ranks and become the best the Duel Academy has to offer." Lincoln said as he held his hand out.

'No one's ever believed in me like that.' Syrus thought as he stared at Lincoln's hand for a few moments before took a breath and shook it. "It's a deal." He said. Just then, a voice came over the speaker on the chopper.

"And if you look out your left, you'll see your home away from home for the next four years. Duel Academy." The pilot said as the the two boys looked at a large island from out the window to see the island holding the massive school.

"It's incredible." Lincoln breathlessly said as Syrus could only nod without a word as the helicopter made its final approach.

Some time later, all the year one students were in the auditorium/main stadium of the school as Crowler, a short yellow clad man with slicked back long black hair and a pencil think mustache, an auburn haired woman wearing a light pink dress under a white blazer with blue lining, an Asian man wearing glasses, a white shirt, and black pants, and a bald man with a goatee clam in a burgundy blazer.

"Welcome students. I am Chancellor Sheppard and welcome to your first year at Duel Academy!" The bald man called as the students cheered. "Over the next four years, all of you shall learn the fine art of Dueling. You will face great challenges, make the truest of friends, and maybe, a few of you will stand to be counted among the legends." He said before Lincoln, Alexis, Bastion, and a young man with spiky black hair wearing a blue blazer all had the exact same thought.

'That will be me.'

"I hope all of you enjoy your time at our school and wish you all good Dueling." Shepard said before he and the rest of the faculty left and the students dispersed.

Half and hour later, Syrus and Lincoln and Lincoln were walking along a beaten path of the island, the former now clad in a zipped up red blazer, a yellow shirt, black pants and red shoes and the latter in an unzipped red blazer, a black shirt, grey pants, and a pair of black shoes with red heels and toes.

"Are you sure you don't want to get one of the Academy Duel Disks?" Syrus asked Lincoln as the white haired boy rubbed his Duel Disk.

"Nah. I put a lot of work in to making this baby. So there's no way I'd trade it in for something everyone has." Lincoln said.

"Wait you built your own Duel Disk?" Syrus asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And it's done me well since even before I did." Lincoln said.

(Flashback)

It had been several days since Lincoln had run away from his home dimension. Fortunately for Lincoln, he was smart as well as petty so he had taken some jewelry owned by his oldest sister that her boyfriend had given her a near endless amount of and hocked them for the currency that this word used, Duel Point or DP for short.

Lincoln was sitting in a hotel room that he had bought and was currently eating a bowl of instant yakisoba and watching a pro Duel.

"Now! Harpie Queen, destroy his Fisherman and end this Duel!" The blonde woman in the Duel called out as she finished off her opponent.

It didn't take Lincoln long to become fascinated by the world of Dueling not for him to figure out that Local tournaments would be the best way for him to make some DP. Only issue, even with the DP that he had from hocking the jewelry, he wouldn't have the DP to offord a Duel Disk, a Deck, and food and since he couldn't make as much DP at table top tournaments. So, there was only one option.

The next day, Lincoln had gone to the hotel's computer room and went online to look up the blueprints of a Duel Disk, having spent years of his life with two tech experts and doing a lot of the physical work for them, he picked up enough to be fairly certain he could make one if he could scrounge together the parts.

Later that same day, Lincoln went to a local scrap yard, looking for the parts for his Duel Disk.

"Okay, if I use these, I should be able to..." Lincoln began to say to himself before he heard a small crashing sound and turned around to see a round piece of metal. He then walked over and picked it up, figuring he could use it for the central part of his Duel Disk and much to his surprise, upon picking it up, he found a Fusion Monster showing a white human monster blue gens on its shoulders and head and a red gem over its chest.

"This card." Lincoln said as he looked at them. He had always loved superheroes and he just so happened to find a card to fit that love because of some random noise he just so happened to hear. "It's almost like it wanted me to find it." He said before being able to swear that the monster on the card nodded at him.

That's when Lincoln made the decision on how he would make his Deck. That was the moment that Lincoln's journey truely began.

(Flashback end)

Lincoln opened the Deck Case on his belt and pulled out his first card as well as Winged Kuriboh as he and Syrus arrived at the Osiris dorm.

"Well, guys. Welcome home." Lincoln said as he and Syrus continued walking. "Okay, so according to this, we're in the same dorm room." He said before opening the door to see a set of tri stacked bunk beds.

"So, which bunk do you want?" Syrus asked.

"Well, just so you know, I've got the top." The two of them heard before they looked to the top bunk to see an obese young man with black hair that made him look like a Koala.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there." Lincoln said before putting his hand out. "Name's Lincoln and this is my buddy, Syrus." He said as the obese boy reluctantly took Lincoln's hand.

"Chumley." The obese boy said. "So, let me guess. You guys want to go pro." He assumed.

"Of coarse." Lincoln said as Syrus simply gave a shy nod.

"Well, good luck. But sad to say, we're at the bottom of the ladder here. So you guys going pro is as likely as me becoming a Card designer." Chumley said.

"Okay, first off all, please never use the word Luck around me. Long story. But I lost a lot because of that word." Lincoln said, gaining raised brows from both his roommates. "Second, the beautiful thing about ladders, is that their meant to be climbed." He said.

"Yeah right." Chumley said with an eye roll.

"I'll prove it to you." Lincoln said. We're gonna go find the first Ra or Obelisk student we can and I'll beat them." Lincoln said as he walked out the door.

"Should we follow him?" Syrus asked.

"Might as well. I got nothing better to do until the welcome dinner." Chumley said as he got out of his bunk and he and Syrus exited the room and began to follow Lincoln.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Well, there you go guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Next time will be Lincoln's first Duel against Chazz as well as getting introduced to Alexis. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Ch 3: Welcome to Duel Academy pt 2

Chapter 3

Welcome to Duel Academy pt 2

Okay, since this is a multi parter I'm forgoing the normal rule and just get going. So, on to the reviews I did get.

Skull Flame: Well yeah. Despite, everything most of the sisters still love Lincoln and didn't intend to actually hurt him.

qazse: I PMed you on this. But for everyone else, it's to get Lincoln where he needs to be and the pure betrayal he felt in that episode is better than any other Lincoln torture episode for that.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

After having regained her energy from a hot meal and a quick power nap, Lisa was back at work in her efforts to find Lincoln. Just then two ten year old girls walked in. One clad in a pink jacket over a white shirt and pale blue jeans and the other in overalls, a green shirt and a beat up red baseball cap.

"Hey, Lis. How goes the search?" The overall clad girl asked.

"During my recent rem cycle, I had an idea." Lisa said as she brought up the footage of Lincoln walking through the portal. "There is a specific energy signature that is created by the device that made that portal that our dear brother walked through. It may have faded. But if I can isolate the residual energy..." Lisa led.

"Then we can follow it to find Linky!" The pink clad girl exclaimed.

"Correct, Lola. Lana, I may require your mechanical expertise in order to create the device needed for this venture." Lisa said to the twins.

"I'll do whatever I have to get him back home." Lana said with a fire in her eyes that matched those of her big brother when he was in the middle of a Duel.

"Or at least get back in his life." The three sisters heard before turning to see a brown haired young woman wearing a black leather jacket over a purple shirt with ripped off sleeves, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black boots.

"Luna!" The three sister exclaimed with the twins running to her and hugging the rocker.

"When did you get in to town?" Lana asked.

"I got in this morning. Rode all night when I heard the brain box was close to finding Linc." Luna explained.

"I must stress that currently, finding our male sibling is a bit of long shot." Lisa said while looking down with a forlorn look in her eyes before Luna put her hand on her shoulder.

"Even if it is a long shot, I know you'll find a way." Luna said before pulling Lisa in to a hug.

"Thanks Luna." Lisa said before looking back to where the twins were standing. "Come on, Lana. Let's get to work." She said, gaining a nod from the older twin before she brought up some blueprints on the screen of her computer.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...: The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme song end)

Lincoln, Syrus, and Chumley were walking around the grounds of Academy island, the white haired boy eager to find an opponent to Duel.

"Okay, legit question. Is your friend crazy? I mean he has to be, wanting to take on a Ra or an Obelisk." Chumley said.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, he beat Crowler and he's the head of the Obelisk dorm." Syrus said as a look of shock came to Chumley's face.

"He's the one that beat Crowler?" Chumley asked, having heard a rumor that one of the new students had done just that but he had assumed it was one the Obelisk students. He then looked ahead at the white haired boy.

After several minute of walking, the three Osiris students found themselves near a fork in the Road that on either side led to one of the Obelisk dorms. There, they saw Alexis being hounded by the black haired Obelisk boy.

"Come on, how can you say no to the Chazz?" The boy asked the clearly annoyed Alexis.

"Because, for the eighth time, I'm not interested." Alexis replied with a tick mark appearing on her head.

"How could you not be. I'm the best Duelist in the freshman class." Chazz said in a cocky tone.

"You sure about that?" Lincoln asked, making himself known.

"What do you want, you Osiris slacker?" Chazz asked.

"Name's Lincoln Loud and I'm here looking for my first Duel at the academy." Lincoln said, gaining a raised brow.

"Loud, huh?" Chazz asked, having heard about Lincoln's win against Crowler. "Fine." He said before turning to Alexis. "Tell you what. When I beat this loser, you have to go out with me." He said. Big mistake as this caused Lincoln's blood to run cold.

"You want to pound this guy or do you want me to?" Lincoln asked, both his roommates and Alexis noticing he had gotten angry.

'Okay, saying 'luck' and disrespecting women. Good to know.' Syrus thought, making a mental list of all the thing not to do if he didn't want to piss Lincoln off.

"Go ahead. I don't want to waste my first Duel here on a stupid bet like that." Alexis said before walking over to where Syrus and Chumley were standing.

"Hope you're ready to lose, slacker." Chazz said as the card reade on his Duel Disk folded out.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." Lincoln said as he placed his Extra Deck in the yellow part of his Duel Disk, under his Life Point counter and put his Deck in the main holder before engaging it.

"Duel!" Both boys called out as their Life Points both went to 4000.

"I'll make the first move." Chazz said before pulling a card from his hand. "I play one card Facedown and then I'll summon my Chthonian Souldier in Attack Mode!" He called out as a warrior in black armor took the field. (ATK:1200) "I end my turn. He said.

"Okay then. My move!" Lincoln called as he drew a card and smirked. "I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Butstinatrix in to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He called out as his Hero took the field. (ATK: 2100)

"Heh. I thought you'd do that." Chazz said before pointing his hand out. "I activate my Trap! Chthonian Polymer!" He called. "Now, by sacrificing a Monster, I can take control of the one you just Fusion Summoned." He said as he ditched his Soilder and took control of Lincoln's Monster.

"Damn." Lincoln said through gritted teeth.

"I heard about your win against Crowler and it's clear since this is what did it, that it's your best Monster and now it's under my control." Chazz said with a malicious grin.

"Oh, I've got a lot more than just him in my Deck." Lincoln said as he pulled a card from his hand. "And I'll start with this! Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defence Mode!" He called as the half tree hero took field. (DEF: 2000) "Now I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." He said.

"You know, if you're going to bluff, at least try not to do it with such a lame monster." Chazz said before drawing a card and playing it right away. "I summon another Chthonian Soldier!" He called as another one of his black armored warriors appeared. "Now Flame Wingman, attack that bald amputee!" He called as Wingman went to attack.

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card! Hero Barrior! Now your attack is negated!" Lincoln called as Chazz cringed in annoyance.

"Fine thenn." I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Chazz said before Lincoln's turn began.

"Now since we're in my Standby Phase, I can add another Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!" He said before searching and shuffling his Deck. "Now time to fuse again! This time, I fuse my Woodsman with the Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand in order to summon my longest standing friend. Elemental Hero Tera Firma!" He called as the first Monster he ever collected came forth. (ATK: 2500) "Now, I think I'll add in another Hero to join my league and that's Elemental Hero Heat!" He called as a humanoid Monster in a full body suit with white, yellow, and red flame patterns. (ATK: 1600) and to compound the bad news for you, Heat gets an extra two hundered attacks for every Elemental Hero on my field, himself included." Lincoln said as his second Hero's points jumped to 2000. "Now Terra Firma, attack Wingman!" He called as his ace took down his other companion, dropping Chazz's Life Points to 3600. "Sorry, Wingman." He whispered before having Heat attack the Soldier, making Chazz's Life Points drop further down to 2800. "Finally, I'll put down another face down and end my turn." He said with a smile.

"Not bad. But not good enough to beat the Chazz." Chazz as he drew. Now. I activate my trap card, Call of the haunted to bring back my Soldier and now I activate the Equip Spell, Axe of Despair to raise his Attack Points to 2200 so I can sacrifice him and toss my hand to to summon Infernal Incinerator!" Chazz called a large six legged creature with Chazz's Soldier on top appeared (ATK 2800) "And that's not all. Much like your Heat, Incinerator gets two hundred points per Monster. But in his case it's for every one of yours, boosting him to 3200." Chazz said before declaring an attack on Terra Firma.

"Not so fast! I activate Attack Guidance Armor! Now your attack goes to Heat!" He called as the attack gravitated to the fire themed Hero, dropping Lincoln's Life Points dropped to 2800.

"Oh well. It's not like you have much left in you anyway. I end my turn." Chazz said as Lincoln drew.

"Okay. I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards."

Lincoln said before Looking at the two cards he had pulled. "Perfect. I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" He called out as a blue armored warrior with yellow accents on his armor appeared. (ATK: 1600) "Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my old buddy, Flame Wingman!" He called as his first Monster of the Duel returned.

"Hey, moron. Not only are none of your Monsters sting enough to beat mine. But its Attack points go up to 3400 now." Chazz cockily said.

"Allow me to prove you wrong on both counts." Lincoln said with a smirk. "I activate Terra Firma's effect! Now I sacrifice Sparkman to boost his Attack Points to 4100 and drop your Incinerator's down to 3200." He said.

"Oh no!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Lincoln cheered. "Terra Firma, attack Infernal Incinerator with Earth Impact!" He called as Terra Firma eliminates Chazz's Monster and Dropped his Life Points to 1900 before he had Flame Wingman finish him off. "And that's game." Lincoln said, deactivating his Duel Disk.

"This can't be happening. I can't lose to an Osiris Slacker." Chazz murmured. "I want a rematch!" He shouted.

"And I'm sure you'll get one." A voice said from behind him and all five looked to see Zane.

"Big bro." Syrus nervously whispered.

"But for now, all the dorms are having welcome parties and all freshmen should be attending." Zane said before jesturing for Chazz to get going which he reluctantly did before Zane turned to leave. "Syrus." He said, causing Syrus to go ridged. "Pay attention to your friend. I think you can learn a lot from him." He said before walking off.

"S-sure." Syrus nervously said.

"Well, I better be going to the welcome party at the girls dorm. That was some nice Dueling." Alexis said to Lincoln.

"Thanks." Lincoln said before realizing something. "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." Alexis introduced herself to Lincoln.

"Nice to meat you, Alexis. I hope we can hang out some time." Lincoln said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. That sound nice." Alexis said before turning to walk to the Obelisk girl's dorm. "See you around." She said before Lincoln and and his roommates headed back to their own dorm.

A short while later, all of the Osiris students. Had gathered in the shared dining room.

"Welcome students! I am Professor Banner and I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Duel Academy and to all the new students, I look forward to getting to know all of you. But for now, let's eat!" The head of the Osiris head said as the students began cheering before comensing their meal.

"I still can't believe you beat an Obelisk student like that. Chumley said.

"It's like I told you, Chum. ladders are made to be climbed and I think that all three of us help each other. As corny as this is gonna sound. We can climb together." Lincoln said before picking up his glass of water and raising it to his roommates. "So what do you guys say?" He said before Syrus and Chumley nodded to each other and clinking their glasses together before Lincoln said "Here's to it."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Well, there you go guys. Next time I'll be doing an adaptation of a chapter of the GX manga while the sisters grow ever closer to finding Lincoln. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Ch 4: Schooling the Teacher

Chapter 4

Schooling the teacher

Okay, guys. I'm loving doing this story and you guys seem to like it so, let's keep moving. On to reviews!

duskrider: Honestly, unless it's for plot critical reason, I hate it when Duels end up DNF.

Hakuorofan7: Well, I'll try to keep it up.

Skull Flame: 1: Glad you're exited. 2: Even as someone who gave 4Kids the benefit of the doubt, the Slifer thing still kinda irks me. 3: Glad you like it. I was really nervous about how Duels would be received. L

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Within the basement of the Loud House Lisa and Lana were hard at work working on a device of the former's design.

"Okay, I think I've got it this time." Lana said before Lisa attempted to turn on the machine.

"By Tesla! I think it's working!" Lisa exclaimed over the hum of the machine only for it to suddenly began sparking before smoking.

"Dammit!" Lana shouted throwing her wrench against the wall.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she walked down in to the basement.

"It looks like an overload. Maybe if we used multiple power sources and regulators, it lower the chances of a repeat occurrence." Lisa hypothesized.

"We're also gonna need to replace about half of these switches." Lana said with a shake of her head.

"Just try to keep a clear head, Lana. We were close this time. It shouldn't take us much longer." Lisa reassured her older sister.

"You're right. I need to keep calm." Lana said with a calming breath. "Alright. Come on, Lisa. Let's go get a lift to the hardware store to get what we need." She said.

"Sad to say, Lynn took the van to a soccer game. It'll just have to one of you on the back of Luna's bike." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll ask her." Lana said.

"Already heard. Let's go." Luna said from behind Lucy before leading Lana to her black motorcycle with purple coloring the metal of frame, wheels and saddle bags. The two sisters then got on to the bike and began speeding towards the hardware store.

"Just a little bit longer, big brother." Lana thought.

Meanwhile just at the edge of Royal Woods, a young Hispanic girl in wearing a purple hoodie over a yellow shirt that showed off her well toned midriff, a pair of tan cargo pants, and pair of purple skater shoes was driving down the road in a purple 95 Camero with white stripes. "You'd better be right about this, Lucy." She said as she put her hand on a leather bound book.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.: Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...: The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!: Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...: Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.: Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

The dark of peaceful night had washed over Academy Island when suddenly, the silence of the night was broken by a scream and a random Ra Yellow student hitting the ground as some one in an Obelisk coat took his Deck and threw all but one of his cards back at him.

"That's fourty eight. Just two more." An arrogant voice said before he began walking away from the scene of the Duel.

The next morning, the freshman of the Academy were all in a Duel Mechanics class taught by Dr Crowler.

"There are exactly four main types Monsters. Normal, Effect, Fusion, Ritual. There are also three sub types of Monsters. Spell Monster, Trap Monsters, and Tokens which are for the most part part treated as Monster except for effect that target Monsters specifically." Alexis said before sitting down.

"Very well done, ms Rhodes. But then again, I'd expect nothing less from an Obelisk Blue student." Crowler praises. "Now, let's see what the lower rank can do." He said before focusing his attention on to who he believe would be the worst of the Osiris Student. "Mr Truesdale. Can you elaborate on what a 'Field Spell' is? He asked as Syrus stood up.

"A Field Spell is a special type of Spell that, as the name suggests affect the entire field and is a perminate fixture on the field unless taken out by Spell, Trap or Monster Effect or if another Field Spell is played. In addition. Unlike other kinds of Spells, both Duelist May use the effect of a Field Spell to their advantage if they have the Cards to. For example, if one Duelist uses the Field Spell 'Yami' to increase the Attack and Defence Points of their Fiend and Spellcaster type Monsters, their opponent's can do the same to their own." Syrus elaberated to Crowler's emence shock.

"Um. Yes. Well done." Crowler said as Syrus sat down and got a fist bump from Lincoln before the class continued on as normal.

Later, Lincoln was reading a book on the roof of the Academy building when he suddenly, noticed something blocking the sunlight and looked up to see Alexis standing over him.

"Oh hey, Alexis." Lincoln said as he closed his book and sat up.

"Just wanted to say that Syrus did really well in class today. But I can't find him." Alexis said.

"Well, we have been spending a couple hours on mechanics every night. I'm just as glad as you are that it's paying off. As for where he is. He's Dueling a trainee teacher. I think his name is 'Ryuga'." Lincoln explained before a look of shock came to Alexis' face.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as Lincoln became confused. "A trainee teacher needs to win fifty duels in a row to become a teacher and Ryuga's won fourty eight. But that's not the bad part. When Ryuga beats his opponents, it's rumored that he takes their best cards." Alexis explained before Lincoln shot up and running as fast as his legs could carry him to Duel gym B with Alexis close behind him.

The two of them burst in to the gym only to find that they were too late as Syrus was on his knees as a man wearing an Obelisk jacket with black hair with two white streaks in it walked away from him.

"Syrus!" Lincoln called as he jumped up on to the Dueling platform. "You okay, bro?" He asked as he knelt down next to his roomate.

"No, I'm not. I lost and mr Ryuga took my Power Bond. All because I was to stupid to check my Duel Disk before the Duel." Syrus reprimanded himself.

"Not exactly." They heard before turning to see Zane.

"Zane." Syrus said, his shame growing as his brother approached and held is hand out.

"Let me see the cards you had in your hand." He said as Syrus handed him the top five cards.

"I also, had my Power Bond. I thought I could use it with my Defusion as ensureance in case Ryuga had something in his hand that could stop my attack. But my spell didn't work." Syrus said, seeming more depressed with each word.

"Come on, Sy. Don't beat yourself up." Lincoln said while putting his hand on Syrus' shoulder.

"Especially since it wasn't your fault." Zane said, gaining confused looks from the others. "I've been hearing rumors about Spell cards not working against Ryuga I wasn't able to figure out anything substantial until I spoke to a couple Ra students who did their own maintainence and they couldn't find anything wrong. Which can only mean one thing." He said as all of the group came to the same conclusion.

"Ryuga's been hacking Duel Disks and paying off the mechanics to keep it quiet." Alexis all but growled as Lincoln's fist tighter and unbeknownst to his friends, his eyes were rapidly shifting between blue and yellow.

"That son of a bitch." Lincoln growled as he began walking.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked as Lincoln turned to look at her.

"Where do you think?" Lincoln asked back.

"Lincoln, if Ryuga's hacking Duel Disks..." Alexis began to say.

"Don't worry, Lex. I've got a plan." Lincoln said as he held up his Duel Disk and then began running with Alexis behind him, hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Zane?" Syrus asked his brother as the other two left. "If I could have used my Spells... Do you think I could have pulled off the win?" He asked as the older Truesdale knelt next to him.

"Nothing is certain. But I believe the odds were very high that you could have won." Zane said as he offered his hand for a claspe which Syrus returned. "Come on. Let's go get your card back." He said as the brothers got up to follow Lincoln and Alexis.

In the hallway, Crowler was walking next to Chancellor Shepherd.

"I've heard that mr Ryuga has gained his fourty ninth strait win." Crowler said with clear distain for the man in his voice.

"I understand your concerns Vellian. But we can't do anything about it without concrete evidence of Ryuga cheating or the mechanics coming clean." Shepherd said as the two approached a stair case.

"Ryuga!" The two heard as they stopped at the corner behind the stairs to see Lincoln and Alexis running towards Ryuga.

"How can I help..." Ryuga began to ask only for Lincoln to cut him off.

"Cut the shit! You and me right the fuck now and when I win, you give me back Syrus' Power Bond!" Lincoln exclaimed as Ryuga decided not to try to put up any kind of act.

"Very well. But fair warning. Once I defeat you, I will be a full fledged teacher this academy and I shall expel you and your friend for your insolence." Ryuga said as he adjusted his glasses.

"You're on, skunk hair." Lincoln said, making Alexis have to hold back a giggle as he led them back to the gym, Crowler and Shepherd covertly following them.

(Back at the Loud House)

"You sure you don't need any help carrying that stuff?" Luna asked, lighting up a cherry cigarette as Lana took supplies for the machine out of the saddle bags of Luna's bike.

"Nah I'm... Oh boy." Lana said as Luna turned to see what she hadn't noticed until that moment. The Camero.

"That's Ronnie Anne's car." Luna said before the two of them walked in to the house and down in to the basement where they found Lucy and the Hispanic girl working on something in a bowl in front of them with the Hispanic girls's book sitting open next to a black book which belonged to Lucy. "Hey, Lis." Luna said as she sat down next to he bespectacled sister and put her mostly finished cigarette in a cylindrical pocket ashtray. "What are those two up to?" She asked.

"Our sister and Lincoln's hopeful paramour are attempting to use the arcane knowledge of great grandmother Harriet and Ronnie Anne's abuela to give us a way to at least look between dimensions to view Lincoln." Lisa explained as Lana sat down on her other side.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic." Lana said, gaining a sigh from her younger sister.

"At this point, Lana, I'll believe anything if it gives me any chance to even see Lincoln." Lisa said.

"I gotta agree with Lisa on this. Slim as the chance is, I just wanna see Linky." Lola said on the step below the other three as Lucy and Ronnie Anne continued their work.

"A lover's kiss." Ronnie Anne said as she kissed her fingers and pressed them to the bowl.

"A sister's tear." Lucy said, crying on command as her tear dropped in to the bowl.

"A mother's hair." Ronnie Anne said as she took a blonde hair from a brush and put it in the mixture.

"An enemy's blood." Lucy said before pouring a vile of blood that said "Lynn" on it in to the mixture.

"Thin the walls between worlds and grant us the power to see the one we seek." The two said in unison as they set the mixture on fire and much to the shock of the ones not preforming the spell formed a cloud of smoke that formed in to a window showing them all...

"Lincoln. All six girls. Said with tears in their eyes as they saw the white haired Loud standing across from Ryuga.

"What's going on?" Lola asked as she stood up to stand with Lucy and Ronnie Anne.

"It seems to be some sort of contest." Lisa said as she stood up as well.

"Well then, let's cheer him on." Luna said as all six girls focused in on the Duel.

(With Lincoln)

"I'll start the Duel off with this. I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode!" Ryuga said as a blue armless Raptor-like robot with a single shot pistol for a head appeared. (ATK: 1700)

(At the Loud House)

"What the hell?" Luna asked.

"It must be some kind of hologram device connected to those cards." Lisa accurately guessed, both of them getting shushes from the others.

(With Lincoln)

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Ryuga said.

"My move!" Lincoln exclaimed while drawing a card before smirking. "I activate Polymerization!" He called out before Ryuga began to scream in pain before tossing the ring off of his right middle finger. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did your little virus not work?" He rhetorically asked with a smirk as he raised his Duel Disk. "In case you're wondering what happened. When I made this Duel Disk, I programmed numerous security measures in to it, including a little counter virus that, as you noticed, fries anything that tries to hack my gear." Lincoln explained.

"Damn you." Ryuga growled while holding his now burned hand.

"Now, where was I?" Lincoln asked. "Oh that's right. I fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Darkbright!" He called as a humanoid monster with black, purple, and red armor, with, blue round gems on his knees, orange gems on his palms, and heavier gold armed on his hips forearm and chest, the last of those also forming some kind of wings. (ATK: 2000)

"Next, I'll equip my Darkbright with Fusion Weapon to increase his Attack and Defence Points by 1500!" Lincoln exclaimed as Darkbright's Attack Points climbed to 3500. "Now, Darkbright! Attack with Dark Flash!" He called as his Hero shot black and white lightning at the Machine Monster, destroying it and reducing Ryuga's Life Points to 2200. "When Darkbright attacks, he's put in Defence Mode after it's done." He said as his Hero knelt down and crossed his arms. (DEF: 2500) "Now, I throw down a couple face downs and end my turn." He said.

"Not bad. He took away Ryuga's advantage and did substantial damage to him." Zane said.

"He'll have no problem winning at this rate." Alexis murmured, seeing quite clearly that Ryuga was only victorious in his previous Duels thanks to his virus.

"Don't count me out just yet, you little delinquent." Ryuga said as he revealed his face down card. "I activate Time Machine! This allows me to bring back the last of my Monsters that was destroyed. So I bring back my Twin-Barrel Dragon and since he's back, I flip two coins! If they're both head, your monster is destroyed." He said as two coins appeared and flipped only for one of them to end up on heads. "No matter. Because I activate Cost Down. Now, I discard one card, so all Monsters in my hand have their levels lowered by two. Now, I sacrifice Twin-Barrel Dragon to summon forth my Barrel Dragon!" He called as a black Machine Monster resembling a Dragon with revolvers for arms and a head appeared. (ATK: 2600) "Now, Barrel Dragon's ability allows me to flip three coins and if two of them are Heads, your Monster is destroyed." He said flipping three more coins, this time, two landing on heads before Barrel Dragon blasted away Darkbright.

"Big mistake. Since my Darkbright has been destroyed, I select one of your Monsters and Desrtoy it. Say goodbye to Barrel Dragon!" Lincoln called out as a bolt of black leather lightning struck and Destroyed Barrel Dragon.

"You are really starting to infuriate me." Ryuga growled before setting two cards face down.

"Oh. If you're pissed now, wait till this turn's over." Lincoln said before pulling a card from his hand. "I throw down a face down. Now, thanks to having Necroshade in the Graveyard, I can summon a high level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice. So say hello to my golden boy Elemental Hero Bladedge!" He called as a humanoid Monster in golden armor appeared. (ATK: 2600) "And now, since he's only one in my hand, I can special summon Element Hero Bubbleman!" He called as a Hero in what could only be declscribed as a blue Batman suit took the field. (ATK: 800) "Now I reveal my face down, R Righteous Justice! Now for every Elemental Hero I have, one of your face downs is destroyed!" He called as Ryuga's field was rendered completely empty.

"This can't be happening!" Ryuga called out in rage.

"Oh. It's happening." Lincoln said with a grin. "Bladedge finish him off!" He called as Bladedge attacked Ryuga for the win.

"This can't be happening. I was one win away from becoming a full teacher next year. Now, I have to completely start over." Ryuga growled.

"Not exactly." Crowler said as he and Shepard approached the stage.

"You won't be having to start over to become a teacher because you are fired and forbidden from stepping foot on this island." Shepherd said, barely able to hold back his rage.

"We saw the entire Duel and we saw confirmation of your actions." Crowler said.

"You cheated, you bribed, you lied, and you lost. Campus security will be here soon to take back all the cards you cheated our students out of and you will be removed from the island." Shepherd said, gaining a growl from Ryuga before he rushed at Lincoln only for the white haired boy to duck under a punch and deliver a jumping spin kick to the back of Ryuga's head, knocking him out.

"That's what happens when you mess with my friends." Lincoln coldly said before taking Power Bond from the unconscious man and throw it to Syrus.

"You chose a good friend, Sy." Zane said with a small smile before he turned and walked away, leaving Syrus to stair at the card.

'Lincoln really saved me this time. I just hope one day, I can be the one that can do the saving.' Syrus thought before a brief vision flashed through his eyes of some kind of temple on top of a snowy mountain and the roar of a Dragon filled his ears. 'What was that?' He asked himself as Lincoln approached.

"Come on, Sy I'm starving and Professor Banner told me it's chicken and dumplings tonight." Lincoln said as Syrus shook his head of his curiosity and followed Lincoln back to the Osiris dorm for a nice hot meal.

(Back at the Loud House)

"Thank goodness. He's doing okay." Lola said as the smoke window faded.

"He's not just okay. He's kicking ass. That guy couldn't even touch him in that game." Lana exclaimed in exitment.

"And that spin kick. That was awesome!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. 'Not to mention such a turn on!' She thought.

"And with that morale boost, I believe it is time for Lana and I return to our efforts on the tracker." Lisa said, gaining a nod from Lana as the two of them got back to work.

(Back at Duel academy)

A now disgraced Ryuga was shoved in to a small boat by Academy security and was now being.

"Lincoln Loud. You'll pay for what you've done to me." Ryuga growled as shadow's began to fill the boat before tendrils came up and killed the crew.

"He shall pay. And I shall give you the power to make sure of that." A mysterious voice said before the shadows came over the top half of Ryuga's face as he screamed in terror only to begin manically laughing as dark clouds filled the sky.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

And there you go guys. Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy doing this. Next time, Duel academy has some advancement exams coming up and a certain Obelisk may have to go in th opposite direction. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Ch 5: Examination of Change

Chapter 5

Examination of Change

Alright, guys. Let's keep this train a moving. On to the reviews

duskrider: More like I was replacing one.

Skull Flame: 1- Even then the cards are supposed to be the gods themselves. 2- Glad that wasn't a breaker. 3- At the end of the day, Crowley does care about the students. So someone cheating them would really piss him off. 4- He actually used dinos in the manga. But I switched because of the two good characters that use dinos in GX. 5- Actually in this Ronnie Anne is a few months older than Lincoln who is fifteen at the moment.

Gamelover41592: Here you go. Hope you like it.

Neo-Warkid4: PMed you already. But for everyone else. 1- That bugged me too. 2- mixing the two so I might put him in in another arc. 3- She'll be 14.

And now, dear readers... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Outside the walls of the Loud House, Lisa and Lana were putting the finishing touches of on connecting their tracking device on to Ronnie Anne's Camero and a connecting device on to Luna's bike.

"You guys sure that thing's gonna work?" Ronnie Anne asked as she loaded her luggage and some extra emergency supplies to account for for her five party members.

"We are approximately eighty five percent certain that we shall find Lincoln with this device." Lisa said.

"Before you say anything, eighty five percent is the best we can do with what we've got." Lana said as she completed the final adjustment.

"Hey after four years of waiting to get Lincoln back, I'll take whatever I can get." Luna said while helping Ronnie Anne with the supplies. "Alright. That's everything let's go." She said as she and Lana hopped on her bike and the rest piled in to the Camero.

"Wait aren't you guys gonna tell your parents what we're up too." Ronnie Anne finally realized.

"Those bastards didn't do anything to find Lincoln in this dimension, there's no way, they'd put any effort in to helping us find him in another." Lucy, said with distain for her parents in her voice, gaining nods from both of her sisters in the car and from Ronnie Anne before the Hispanic girl started the car and activated the tracker.

"We have a signal." Lisa said before nodding to Lana who activated the portal watch and a portal opened which Ronnie Anne then drove through with Luna and Lana riding right behind them.

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.:

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...:

The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(At the Osiris dorm)

Syrus was sitting at the desk of the room while working on his Deck while Lincoln doing a set of knuckle pushups. Just then Chumley walked in, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Hey, Chum. How'd your presintation go." Lincoln asked, continuing his workout all the while.

"Licious! The professor said my hypothetical card was well balenced while still adding a great advantage. In fact, he said he was going to request that it be submitted to Industrial Illusions." Chumley said while beaming with pride.

"Sounds like you're on the fast track to Ra, buddy." Lincoln said as he stood up.

"Yeah and it only took me three years." Chumley said with a chuckle which he and Lincoln shared before they noticed that Syrus seemed to be staring off in to space.

"Sy." Lincoln said as he lightly tapped Syrus' arm. "What's going on, man? You're like a million miles away." He said, gaining a sigh from Syrus.

"Sorry, guys. I've just been having this really weird dream all week." Syrus said.

"What kind of dream are you having, little buddy?" Chumley asked.

Unbeknownst to the three roommates, Alexis had come to the Osiris dorm to wish Lincoln and Syrus well on the upcoming advancement exams as Syrus began to speak of what he saw in his dreams.

"It starts with me climbing to the top of a snowy mountain and finding some kind of monastery on top. I walk inside and I see a large room held up by red pillars. At the far end in a tapestry with three Monster silhouettes. I can't make out the other two but the bottom is some kind of Dragon. A dark fog then comes from it and I hear a roar and I feel like it's calling out to me. To help me and for me to help it." Syrus expalined.

"Woah. That's trippy, man." Chumley said as he leaned against the beds.

"Any idea what if could mean?" Syrus asked.

'It almost sounds like...' Lincoln began to think as Terra Firma and Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him, nodding to signify that they agreed with his hypothesis. "I might have an idea. But I can't be sure. We'll have to look in to it when we get a chance. But for now, we'd better get ready for the exams." He said gaining a nod from Syrus as the three of them got back to prepping his deck.

Meanwhile outside the room, Alexis jumped down to ground level and pulled out her phone.

"Hey. We need to talk. Meet me at the usual spot." She said before hanging up and walking off.

(At the Obelisk Dorm)

It had not been a couple good of weeks for Chazz. when Lincoln had defeated him, apparently someone else had been watching and let out the news that he had lost to an Osiris student had beat him and now he was the laughing stock of the prep school Obelisks and even with the climbers coming to his defence he had been letting it get to him, especially with who was talking to him on a video call. Two black haired men in suits, one with a goatee and mullet and the other with hair slicked to the side.

"We are not happy with you Chazz." The goateed man said to the Obelisk.

"Why, Slade? Is it a day that ends in Y?" Chazz sarcastically asked.

"Don't you mouth off to us, Chazz! You haven't even been at Duel Academy for a month and your reputation is already in the toilet! Shape up or there will be hell to pay!" The man smith slicked hair said.

"Jagger's right, Chazz! Don't screw up the plan." Slade said before they cut the call and Chazz punched the nearest wall.

(At the docks)

Alexis walked along the path of the docks until coming to a small lighthouse wher Zane was waiting.

"What did you need to talk about?" Zane asked.

"I went Lincoln and Syrus' room to wish them well on the tests and I overheard Syrus talking about a dream he had. He described the Cyber Temple in detail and made it sound like..." Alexis was saying before Zane finished for her.

"It's calling to him."Zane reasoned, getting a raised brow from Alexis.

"You don't sound too surprised at that." Alexis said.

"When it passed over Atticus, Syrus was the only other person with the Legacy's blood in him that could have been..." Zane tried to say.

"I'm not mad. Atti found his own good partner that's probably helping him right now. As for Syrus, he has a strong heart and I know that when he's ready, he'll prove more than deserves it." Alexis said both in genuine belief and to reassure Zane. "Now, come on. We have to go cheer on Lincoln and Syrus." She said, gaining a slight smile from Zane as the two of them began walking to the academy building.

(With Ronnie Anne and the sisters)

"So let me see if I've got this right." Ronnie Anne said with her eyes closed as she leaned against the Camero. "After all the work you put it, all the calculations, you forgot to account for the weight of the supplies and we ended up... in the WRONG... FUCKING... UNIVERSE?" She asked in rage.

"Errors were made. I admit it. But, beaker half full, we at least we ended up in a universe similar to the one Lincoln finds himself in."

Lisa said as they looked on a Jumbotron to see a young man wearing a white hooded red vest with navy hair that had two pink spikes at the front Dueling a purple clad boy with purple hair, both of them wearing what appeared to be Scouters over their left eyes.

'What's up with that guy's hair?' Lana asked herself.

"So, how long will it take for the watch to recharge?" Lucy asked as Lisa examines the portal watch.

"Approximately twenty two point two five hours." Lisa said, the rest of them sighing at being forced to to spend another day without finding Lincoln.

"Alright. Then I'm at least going to look around for a bit." Lucy said before she began walking.

"Be sure to take some of the bling we took from Lori in case you need to buy anything." Luna said as Lucy held up a couple of gaudy bracelets.

"Already got some." Lucy said.

"Hold up. I'll come with you." Ronnie Anne said.

"Me too." Lola said before before she and Ronnie Anne up to Lucy as the three of them separated from the rest of the group.

(Back at Duel Academy)

Lincoln was in the middle of a Duel with a Ra student who had managed to summon a Millennium Shield and Big Shield Gaurdna in order to hopefully fend off Lincoln's Flame Wingman.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now I equip my Sparkman with Spark Blaster! With his new weapon, Sparkman can switch both your Monsters in to Attack Mode." Lincoln said before having his Heroes attack for game.

"Good game." The Ra student said before shaking Lincoln's hand.

"Thanks. Hope we can Duel again some time." Lincoln said before checking the time on his phone. "I gotta go." Lincoln said before he rushed to gym 2 and hurried down to where Chumley, Alexis and Zane were sitting.

"How's he doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Not good. Syrus pulled an early lead and got his opponent down to 2000 Life Points. But then he brought out Fortress Whale and has it boosted with Umi and a couple Equip Spells to 3950." Alexis said with a worried face.

"Sy's going to have a tough time taking that down." Chumley said with equal worry.

"Then why doesn't he look like it?" Zane asked as the others focused on Syrus, who at that very moment was... Smirking?

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Steam Gyroid!" Syrus called as a steam engine with a face and helicopter blades for arms appeared. (ATK: 2200) "Next I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my Steam Gyroid with my Truckroid in order to summon Super Vehicroid Mobile Base in Attack Mode!" He called out as his two Monsters formed in to a robot made from a building. (ATK: 0)

"But that's supposed to be a wall and a summoner, why bring it out in Attack Mode?" Chumley asked.

"Just keep watching." Lincoln said, his smirk matching Syrus' own.

"I activate Shield and Sword to swap the Attack and Defence Points of all Monsters on the field!" Syrus called as his Monster gained 5000 Attack Points to the Whale's 3750. "Now, I activate Mobile Base's Effect. I target your Fortess Whale and special summon a Monster with equal or fewer Attack Points to it and I choose my Armoroid!" He called as a robot made from a space shuttle with a Gundam like head appeared. (ATK:2700) "Now, Mobile Base, attack his Fortress Whale with Command Center Crush!" Syrus called as his Monster destroyed the Whale, dropping the Ra students to 750. "And now, Armoroid attack his life points directly with Electricity Crush!" He exclaimed as a thunderous fist came down on Syrus' foe, winning him the Duel.

"Yes!" Alexis cheered before jumping on to Lincoln in a hug only to notice before pulling away with her face as red as Lincoln's blazer.

"Alright, Sy!" Chumley cheered as Zane simply smiled, both at his brother's victory and at the display of his surrogate sister as Syrus made his way up to them.

"Well done, little brother." Zane said, gaining a smile from Syrus.

"Thanks. I'm honestly surprised I pulled it off." Syrus said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not. You've been getting better and better with every practice Duel you've been having with me and Chumley." Lincoln said.

"Keep it up and you might be able to dethrone Zane someday." Alexis said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know. I already have the looks. The skills are all Zane has." Syrus said before Zane ruffled his hair.

"Okay. That's enough. We should go see how Bastion is doing." Lincoln said, gaining nods from the rest of the group as they made their way to gym a where they saw that Bastion was in fact Dueling Chazz. 'This should be interesting.' Lincoln thought.

"I'll make the first move." Bastion said before pulling a card from his hand. "I summon Oxygeddon in Attack mode!" Bastion called as a gaseous dragonic Monster appeared. (ATK: 1800) "Then I shall place two cards face down and end my turn." He said as Chazz drew a card from his and smiled.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!" Chazz called out, his soldier took the field. "Now I use these two Spells! Cost Down and Double Summon! Now I discard one card so all Monsters in my hand have their Levels lowered by two and thanks to Double Summon... well, it's in the name. I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier in order to summon out my Light and Darkness Dragon!" He called as a large two tailed Dragon came forth. Its right side was white with an angelic wing and its left, black with a demonic wing. (ATK: 2800) "And now my Dragon! Attack with Dark Fire!" He called as a black flame shot forth from his Dragon's mouth.

"Not so fast, Chazz! I activate Half Unbreak! Now, my Monster is protected and I only take half the damage I would have otherwise." Bastion called out as his Life Points dropped to 3500 rather than 3000.

"Fine. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Chazz said.

"Now then. I summon Carbon eddon in Attack mode!" Bastion called as a dark colored reptilian Monster appeared. (ATK: 800) "Now, I activate Bonding Ignition! This allows me to sacrifice my two Monsters to summon Fire Dragon!" He called a sepantine Dragon made of pure flame appeared. (ATK: 2800) "Now, I activate Accelerant! This allows me to increase the Attack of a Fire attribute Monster by three hundred multiplied by its Level, increasing my Dragon's Attack to 5200!" He exclaimed.

"Not if I do this. I activate my Dragon's effect! By giving up five hundred Attack Points, your Spell is rendered useless!" Chazz called.

"No matter. I can still destroy your Dragon now. Fire Dragon! Attack with Inferno Fang!" Bastion called putting as his Dragon attacked Chazz's own.

"I activate Tyrant Wing! This increases my Dragon's Attack Points to 3000!" Chazz called.

"I activate Trap Jammer to destroy your Tyrant Wing!" Bastion called as the chain of Traps, destroying Chazz's Dragon, and reducing his Life Points to 3700.

"I activate my Light and Darkness Dragon's second effect! I destroy all cards on my side of the field to bring it back!" Chazz said as his Dragon returned, back at full strength.

"It seems I have nothing left to do other than end my turn." Bastion said.

"I equip my Dragon with Dark Pendant! This increases my Dragon's Attack Point to 3300 and now, I'll use those Points to destroy your Dragon with Light Breath!" He said as white flames came from his Dragon, destroying Bastion's and dropping his Life Points to 3000.

"You've activated my Dragon's effect. Now I can bring back my Carboneddon and Oxygeddon." Bastion said as the component Monsters of his Fire Dragon returned.

"I end my turn." Chazz said, having nothing else he could do.

"Very well then." Bastion said before drawing a card and smirking. "I summon Hydrogeddon!" He called as a brown gaseous reptile appeared. (ATK 1600) "Next I'll activate Double Summon to bring out another Hydrogeddon! Now I'll activate bonding H2O to offer up my Hydrogeddons and Oxigeddon in order to Summon Water Dragon!" He called as a serpanine Dragon made of flowing water appeared. (ATK: 2800) "Now, I shall activate Monster Reborn to bring my Fire Dragon back!" He called as both his Dragons now stood together. "Now, Water Dragon! Attack Light and Darkness Dragon with Tidal Blast!" He exclaimed.

'Okay. By the end of this assault, I'll have a hundred Life Points left. I just have to hold on.' Chazz thought.

"Now I activate Reverse Trap!" Bastion called to Chazz's shock as his Dragon's Attack Points dropped down to 2300 and it was destroyed, dropping his Life Points down to 3200 and Bastion's to 2500 due to the effect of Dark Pendant. Not that that part mattered when Bastion Attacked for game.

"Way to go Bastion!" Syrus cheered along with the rest of the group applauding with him while Zane simply gave a 'not bad' nod.

"Good job, man." Lincoln said to Bastion and he approached him and shook his hand.

"Now all that's left is the teachers' evaluations and all three of us might be looking at a dorm advancement." Syrus said.

"Perhaps you and Lincoln might, Syrus. But I still have much to learn in Ra Yellow so I shall remain there." Bastion said, gaining nods of respect from both Lincoln and Zane. "Speaking of the Ra dorm, we are having steak for dinner tonight. Why don't all of you come over to celebrate our victories today?" He offered as all of the group happily agreed with the exception of Zane who simply gave a 'why not' shrug and all of them leaving, not noticing that Chazz was on his knees and repeating the same question.

"Why can't I win?"

(Back with the girls.)

Lucy, Lola, and Ronnie Anne walked in to a small card shop.

"So why are we in here?" Lola asked.

"I figure that Lincoln will be more receptive to talking to us if we try to bond with him over these cards." Luna said, getting shrugs from Lola and Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sorry. But we are out of all Decks due to hype from the tornament. But you could still buy some Booster Packs." The ship owner said as all three girls began looking over the Packs.

:Lola.: A male voice spoke in Lola's mind as her eyes went to white Pack.

:Ronnie Anne.: An angelic voice said making the Hispanic girl focus on a gold pack.

:Lucy.: A female voice spoke to the gothic loud as she looked to a black Pack.

The three of them each got the back that called to them and took the cards from them, each of them instantly telling which had called to them.

In Lola's case, it was Normal Monster card depicting a white night with crystals in its shoulder.

For Ronnie Anne it was was a black card, depicting and auburn haired white clad woman with white wings holing a scepter in her right hand and had a white Owl resting on her left hand.

Finally, Lucy's card was black and depicted a blonde haired young girl who had an ankh tattooed above here breasts and was clad in a black outfit with white lining and a black pointed hat with white lining.

With these cards and the spirits with, all three girls had taken the first step in to the world of Dueling.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

And there you go, guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. When next we meet with this fic, Lincoln makes a friend with new Osiris student while waiting for promotion to Ra and yes. It's that one. Meanwhile, the girls continue on their quest and get the last pieces they need. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Ch 6: A passionate transfer

Chapter 6

A passionate transfer

Well guys let's keep this Yugioh train a movin. On to the reviews.

Gamelover41592: Really glad you enjoyed it.

Skull Flame: 1: In his defence, he just wanted to boost the school's rep. Bonaparte was the one being the asshole. 2: Jim was the other Dino Duelist. 3: One thing you'll notice about Rita and Lynn sr is that even in the show, their not great parents. 4: Not as big of one as you might think. 5: Come on, like I wouldn't have the Chazz be a smartass. 6: Yeah it can. The think is, you can either burn coal or make it in to a diamond. 7: Lucy's main partner will be shown both next time and in the theme song. 8: Thanks for catching that. 9: No. you hit that nail on the head.

Guest: The full answer to that is for next time.

Mr. Haziq: 1: Thanks for catching that. 2: No because I do not agree renaming the Egyptian god of the underworld because of the egos of the 4Kids staff.

And now my fellow Duelists... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The sisters and Ronnie Anne had checked out of the hotel they had stayed at for the night and were getting ready for another portal jump.

"Okay. Let's try to get to the right universe this time." Ronnie Anne said as she, Lisa, Lola, and Lucy piled in to the Camaro.

"Not to worry. I believe we have fixed the issue and we shall find ourselves in the proper dimension this time." Lisa said while typing away at her laptop.

'I really hope you're right, Lisa." Lucy thought as Ronnie Anne started up the car and Lana opened the portal.

As both vehicles drove through the portals vortex, a sudden surge of energy hit them, seeming to target the black card Lucy was carrying, causing Ronnie Anne to lose control of the Camaro and Luna to lose control of her bike. Suddenly the portal opened on the other side, Ronnie Anne barely able to get crontrol back as Luna and Lana were thrown from the bike.

"Are you two okay?" Lucy asked in a panic as she bolted out of the car.

"Yeah. We're fine." Lana said as she got up.

"That's why we wear helmets, kids." Luna joked. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea. It's just fortunate that we are unharmed even if we must now wait even longer to find the proper dimension." Lisa said.

"Oh you're in the right place." The six girls heard before turning too see two thirteen year old children with blue hair, one, a boy with his hair done in a ponytail who was wearing a white short sleeved hooded jacket over a blue shirt with gold marking and the other, a girl with her hair done in pigtails, clad in an outfit nearly exactly like the boy only with her shorts and jacket being a very light pink and her shirt being red.

"Your just at the wrong time." The girl finished.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.:

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...:

The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme song end)

Lincoln, Syrus, and Chumley were all sitting together in the Osiris dining room while all three of them looked at some papers in front of them.

"Well, it's official boys. We'll be in Ra in two weeks." Lincoln said before he and his roommates shared a tri five.

"Well, I hope your new found success does not make you forget your beginning at the Osiris dorm." The three heard before looking up to see Professor Banner.

"Not a chance, Professor. We're always going to be grateful to the Osiris dorm." Lincoln assured the dorms head.

"Then perhaps you'd like to do one last thing for your old dorm." Banner suggested as a student the three boys didn't recognize wearing a hat and an Osiris blazer that appeared to be at least one size too big. "This is Blair Flannigan. A new transfer student to the academy that needs some showing around." He explained.

"Sure thing." Lincoln said before looking to Blair. "Why don't you grab a quick bite and meet us in our room so we can show you around, Blair?" He asked, gaining a shy nod from Blair.

"Oh. Before I forget, there will be an assembly today. Be sure not to be late." Banner informed the four before walking away.

(Back with the girls)

All six girls stood across from the two children.

"Who are you and what do you mean they wrong time'?" Lana asked the blue haired twins.

"I believe they are implying that we find ourselves in the future." Lisa surmised.

"Hit the nail right on the head." The male twin said.

"I'm Luna and this my brother, Leo." The female.

"That's gonna be a bit confusing since my name Luna." Luna said.

"We can just use the first letter of each Lunas' last name to avoid confusion. So, Luna T and Luna L." Leo suggested.

"Wait. How did you know the first initial of my last name?" Luna L asked.

"That's because we were sent here to pick you up." Luna T explained.

"Sent by whom?" Lisa asked before the blue haired twins both put on helmets with yellow visors over their brows before they both got on to high tech skate boards and hooked them up to the Duel Disks they were both wearing.

"Just follow us. We'll explain when we get there." Leo said.

"You think we can trust them?" Ronnie Anne asked Lucy in a whisper.

"Yeah. I don't what it is. But I know that we absolutely can trust them." Lucy said, gaining nods from the five other girls who had come to trust Lucy's judgment above all else.

"Alright. Let's hit it." Luna L said as she and Lana got back on the back and the rest of the girls piled in to the Camaro and followed the two on the board, which as it turns out were as fast a most motorized vehicles.

"It's weird seeing her like that." Luna T said over a com between her and Leo as she glanced back to those in the car.

"Focus, sis. We got a job to do." Leo said.

"I know. It's just..." Luna T began sadly.

"Remember what she told us. We give her everything, send her to the past and then she and Dad can finally come home." Leo said before the two of them shared a smile before they continued to lead the Loud sisters and Ronnie Anne to their destination.

(Back at Duel Academy)

Lincoln, Syrus and Chumley were back in their room waiting for Blair as Lincoln had taken the opportunity to do some crunches.

"Dude, I gotta ask. Why do you work out so much?" Chumley asked.

"First of all, Chum. I only work out four days a week at most. As to why. One of the few good things my sister, Lynn taught me was the importance of staying in shape." Lincoln explained.

"Wait. You have a sister?" Syrus asked, this being the first time Lincoln had shown himself comfortable with his roommates to mention his family.

Lincoln let out a sigh. 'I guess I couldn't avoid talking about them forever.' He thought. "Point of fact. I have ten sisters." He said getting a 'holy crap' look from both Syrus and Chumley.

"So..." Syrus began, sensing that this was an uncomfortable subject for Lincoln. " Why don't you ever seem to get calls from your family?" He asked.

"I actually haven't talked to them in four years." Lincoln said to the shock of both roommates. "You see, what happened was..." Lincoln reluctantly began to explain before a knock came on the door. "It's open." He said as Blair walked in and instantly became uncomfortable at seeing the shirtless Lincoln.

"We uh... We should be heading to the assembly before we're late." Blair said as Lincoln got up and put on his shirt and blazer.

"Right. I'll tell you guys about what happened later." Lincoln said as the four began to walk to the auditorium.

A short while later, Lincoln and the others were sitting in the auditorium and waiting for whatever announcement Sheppard had for them when Alexis walked up to them.

"Hey, Lex." Lincoln said as the Obelisk girl sat down next to him.

"Hey. Did you hear? Chazz left the school." She said, gaining a shocked look from Lincoln.

"Good. The guy's a creep." Chumley said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Lincoln said as he adopted a contemplative look. "When, I dueled him, I could see the stress in his eyes. He's under some kind of pressure. I just can't tell what." Lincoln said. This conversation was cut off by Sheppard coming on to the stage.

"Attention students. It is my pleasure to announce that event we look forward to every year. The School Duel!" Sheppard announced to the cheers of most of the students. "This year, we will be host to our top rivals at North Academy and as always the top Duelist of our Academy will face the top Duelist of their. So all of you keep improving your skills and you may be the one to face our rivals." He said.

"Not likely. It'll probably just be Zane that Duels." Chumley said.

"And why wouldn't he? He's awesome and his Monsters are some of the coolest things you'll ever see. Especially his ace." Blair gushed.

"You sound like you've seen him Duel." Syrus stated.

"Just one time. It was incredible. That was the day I really got in to Dueling." Blair replied.

"Well I'm sure Zane will be flattered to hear that. Dueling is his life and inspiring others to feel the same is like a drug to him." Alexis joked as the assembly was let out and the group made their way back to the dorms.

A few hours later, Lincoln was making his way back from the campus card shop with some grease on his hands.

"I swear that van of Dorothy's has more trouble than friggin Vanzilla." Lincoln joked to himself, this being about the eighth time he had assisted the owner of the card shop, Dorothy with her van. Not that he minded. He was always eager to help people and a hefty discount on cards for doing so didn't hurt either.

Lincoln then walked in to his room to grab his pajamas and bathing supplies before heading back down to the Osiris shower bath room. However, when he entered he saw a very naked and clearly female Blair, stepping out of the tub.

(Back with the girls)

The T twins had lead the Louds and Ronnie Anne to a high rise and in to a garage that housed four motorcycles. Two red, one black and gold, and one white that basically one giant wheel.

"This way." Luna T said as she led them in to an elevator that took them all up in to a penthouse where they were met by a red haired girl in a Victorian inspired outfit, a blonde young man in a white coat, an orange haired young man who looked like he enjoyed punk as much a Luna L did, and young man with spiky black hair with yellow stripes in it who was clad in a navy blue jacket and a black sleeveless shirt with red marks on it.

"Welcome. I'm Yusei. This is Akiza, Jack, and Crow." The spiky haired boy said, pointing to the girl, the blonde, and the punk respectively. "So, you guys are the younger versions of Lincoln's family." He said.

"That's right. You know him?" Lucy asked.

'What's wrong with his hair?' Lola wondered.

"I met him once when I had to stop a guy from destroying the past. When I got back to this time, he contacted me with instructions for me and my team to help all of you." Yusei explained before he signaled for Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna T to each bring a case and open them to reveal a Duel Disk and Deck case with the names of one of them beneath them.

Ronnie Anne's Deck case was gold and her Duel Disk was designed exactly like Lincoln's own only colored black, with a gold Point counter/ Extra Deck zone and white Monster zones when folded out.

Lisa's Deck case was green and her Duel Disk was of the classic Battle City make with the main part being green, the Graveyard being blue, and the Monster zones being orange.

Lola's Deck case was pink and her Duel Disk white full gauntlet style one with a prismatic gem in the center of the back of the hand and jewels of varying colors above the Monster zones which folded over from the back of the forearm.

Lana's Deck case was grey and her Duel Disk was grey with cables shown on top of it and folded out the readers from the back, the gears of it visible as it did so.

Finally, Lucy's Deck Case was black and here Duel Disk was also black with red around the the blue Life Point counter, a Deck Zone with spikes one the side resembling fangs and the Monster zones folded out bat wing with one zone in front, two in the middle and three at the back.

"We've also been told to teach of you how to Duel." Akiza said.

"And the best way to do that is one on one." Jack said as each of the girls who had been given a Deck went with one of Yusei's team. Lola with Jack, Lisa with Crow, Lana with Yusei, Ronnie Anne with Akiza, and Lucy with Luna T as Leo elected to watch the last two.

"Okay. First things first." Luna T said. "While you were in the other world, you got some black cards. I need to see them." She said as Lucy handed her the cards. She then pulled two cards from them and through them to Leo who then put them in an envelope which he then sealed and handed to Lucy.

"You'll know what to do with these when you go to the top of the world." Leo said as Lucy took the envelope, still being somehow unquestionably sure that she could trust these two.

"Now, let's get you learning how to Duel." Luna T said as Lucy she opened her Deck case and several of her cards began glow different colors. One pink, one yellow, one red, one navy, one green, and a two purple connecting to her first card and one other.

(Back at Duel Academy)

Blair was sitting at the cliff side behind the Osiris dorm, completely mortified as to what had just happened.

"Here you go." Lincoln said from behind Blair, holding a smoothie out to her.

"Thanks." She quietly said as she took it.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to everyone locking the door so now I never think to knock." Lincoln explained, feeling really awkward about what had happened.

"I-It's okay." Blair said with a noticeable tinge of red on her face.

"Sooo... Why the disguise?" Lincoln asked her.

"Well... You see. It all started one day when I saw Zane Dueling." She said.

"Oh gods. Please tell me you don't have a crush on Zane." Lincoln said with an eye roll.

"No. Nothing like that. I was just inspired by him." Blair said before telling a tale of how she had been to a tournament that Zane had entered after his sophomore year that some big shot pro had entered for some publicity and how Zane had managed to OTK the man. "I was already in to Dueling before that. But after, I was completely obsessed! I wanted to enter Duel Academy as soon as possible. But due to the rules, I couldn't join till I was fifteen. Only problem, my birthday is two months in to the freaking school year!" She ended with a huff. From there, Lincoln put everything else together, she was initially rejected by the school and used a false identity to get in.

"Yeah. It's the same for me. Though I learned the value of patience at a young age. Guess it comes from growing up with ten sisters." Lincoln said, a brief moment later feeling surprised at being comfortable enough with Blair to mention his sisters to her this early.

"So... Are you going to turn me in to Sheppard?" Blair asked as Lincoln put his hand to his chin.

"Well, I guess that all depends." Lincoln said as he held up his Deck. "If you can beat me in a Duel. I won't tell a soul." He said.

Blair looked at Lincoln for a moment, looking in to his eyes and being able to tell, there was no malice in this act before she returned the smirk he had been giving her. "You're on!" She said as both of them went to recover their Duel Disks and Lincoln led her to a beach that he and Syrus liked to use for practice Duels.

"Okay, Blair. Get your game on!" Lincoln exclaimed, giving Blair the first move.

"Here I go. I summon Masked Knight LV3 in Attack mode!" Blair called as a child sized humanoid Monster in grey and gold armor with orange jewels on the knees and a broadsword between two white wings appeared (ATK: 1500) "Now, I activate my knight's special ability to hit you with four hundred Points of damage!" She called as Lincoln's Life Points dropped to 3600. "Now, I'll put a card face down and end my turn." She said before Lincoln drew a card.

'Okay. Let's see what she's got.' Lincoln thought. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!" Lincoln called as his blue and gold warrior came forth. (ATK: 1600) "Now, Sparkman! Attack Masked Knight!" He called as the Hero went in for the attack.

"I activate the Trap card, Desperate Grind! Now, since you declared an attack on a LV Monster, I can bring out its evolved form! Come forth, Masked Knight LV 5!" She called as her knight grew, his armored darkened and the jewels moved to his wrists and belt. (ATK: 2300)

"Does it force the battle to continue?" Lincoln asked.

"No, you can stop the attack." Blair said before Lincoln commanded Sparkman to stop.

"I throw down two face downs and equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster! Now I can switch the battle position of any monster three times and I'll use it on Sparkman!" He said as Sparkman held the gun to his own head and fired to put himself in Defence mode. (DEF: 1400)

"Wow. That was a pretty brutal way to go on the defensive." Blair said while drawing a card. "I activate the effect of my Mask Knight LV 5 and evolve him in to Masked Knight LV 7!" She called as her knight grew even larger, the gems disappeared and his armor darkened to pitch black. (ATK:2900) "Next I'll summon my Spike Egg in Attack mode!" She called a monster thats appearance matched its name appeared. (ATK: 800) "Next up, I activate Magical Incubation! Now, my egg will hatch in to Spike Baby Dragon!" She called as the egg exploded to reveal a rowdy white Dragon with small cyan wings yellow spike on its shoulders and along its back appeared. (ATK: 1700) "I activate, my Masked Knight LV 7 to inflict 1500 Points of damage to you!" She called as Lincoln's Life Points dropped to 2100. "Now, Spike Baby Dragon, attack with Pierceing Tantrum!" She called.

"Not happening, Blair! I activate my Trap! Draining Shield! Now, not only is your Dragon's attack canceled. But I also get Life Points equal to its Attack Points." Lincoln said as his Life Points jumped up to 3800.

"Fine then. I'll just take out your Sparkman with my Masked Knight!" Blair called as her knight destroyed Lincoln's Hero. "There's nothing else I can do. So I end my turn." She said.

"Okay then. I draw." Lincoln said before doing so and smiling." I activate Polymerization! Now, I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He called as the Dragon armed Hero appeared. (ATK: 2100) "Now, I'll equip Flame Wingman with Fusion Weapon!" He called the electrically charged arm weapon appeared on Wingman's left arm and boosted its Attack Points to 3600. "Now, Wingman! Attack her Masked Knight!" He called as Masked Knight LV 7 was destroyed and due to the combined damage from the battle and Wingman's ability, Blair's Life Points dropped to a mere four hundred. "Now, I activate Defusion!" He called as the Wingman separated in to its individual components. (ATK: 1000 and ATK:1200) "Now, I activate Alternate Fusion to merge my Heroes back in to Flame Wingman! Now Wingman! Take out her Dragon!" He called as Wingman attacked for game.

"No." Blair said as she dropped to her knees.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he walked up to her.

"I lost. Now I have to leave leave." Blair said as she began to tear up.

"Who said anything about that?" Lincoln asked.

"But you said..." Bair began.

"I said I wouldn't turn you in if you won. I never said the opposite would result from you losing." Lincoln said said with a smirk as Blair began to laugh. "Come on, I might have a way, you can stick around without having to hide if you'll trust me." He said as he held out his hand and Blair took it, her tears drying up and her seeing the light of the moon come out from behind the clouds and shine bright from behind Lincoln, causing a bright blush came to her face.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Blair were walking back to the Osiris dorm and were met by Syrus and Chumley.

"Hey. Where have you two been?" Syrus asked.

"We just had a Duel and come morning we're gonna have to deal with some drama." Lincoln said before Chumley noticed something behind him.

"Uh. It might be more drama than you think, pal." Chumley said as Lincoln turned around to see a glowing crimson portal.

"It... can't be." Lincoln whispered as he saw the six girls come through the portal.

"Who the heck are they?" Syrus asked as he looked to Lincoln.

Lincoln trembled, every one of his breaths having noticeable shake as he said "Five of them... are my sisters."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

And there you go, people. Now before you ask, I cut Blair having a crush on Zane 'cause it would add nothing here. Next time the time has come for confrontation between Lincoln and the sisters. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	7. Ch 7: Mystical Reunion

Chapter 7

Mystical Reunion

Alright, folks time for what you've all been waiting for. But first, on to the reviews.

Gamelover41592: Hope you like this one just as much.

Warrior werewolf: Here you go. Hope you like it.

duskrider: Thank you.

Skull Flame: 1- Yeah. But that's most likely because the writers didn't have anything left to do with him. 2- Well, yeah. But fossils and dinos are just kinda hand in hand to me. 3- Damn right he is. 4- Swap that and you've got Lisa and Lana's Decks. 5- Wrong sister. But yes Leo and Luna are the kids of a Loud. 6- I hope this meets your expectations.

Mr. Haziq: It's more of a mix that leans more to dub.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

The sisters and Ronnie Anne had finished up their Dueling training with Yusei and his friends and were now on an empty street.

"Alright, all of you should have everything you need." Yusei said as all five new Duelists in the group made sure their Duel Disks and Decks were properly secured.

"On behalf of all of us, I would like express gratitude all of you for your help." Lisa said with a bow.

"It was our pleasure." Akiza replied with a kind smile before looking over to Ronnie Anne and giving her a nod that clearly said 'Go get him.'

"Okay. Remember what we said." Leo said to Lucy, gaining a nod as she committed the 'Top of the World' to memory.

"I guess we'll be seeing you." Luna T said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. We will." Lucy said before pulling both of them in to a hug.

"Okay. Let's get you guys to Lincoln." Yusei said all of the girls got to their vehicles and Yusei's group stood together in a strait line, raising their right arms as a red mark began to glow on each of them. For Yusei, a Dragon head, for Jack, a folded pair of wings, for Akiza and Luna T, claws, for Leo, a heart, and for Crow, a tail. Each of them opened their eyes which were now glowing to match their marks as rays of light shot out of each of their hands and and a crimson portal opened up.

"Okay. Let's do this." Ronnie Anne said as she and Luna L both drove through. Upon going through, they saw Syrus, Chumley, Blair, and of coarse, a shocked looking Lincoln.

(Theme Song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.:

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...:

The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme song end)

All the girls got out/off of their respective vehicles and began to approach Lincoln, causing his shock to fade and his anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he stormed forward to them.

"Bro... listen." Luna began to say.

"I don't want to hear it! Leave! Now!" Lincoln all but shouted before getting a punch to the back of the head. "Ronnie Anne?" He asked in shock, having been so focused on his sisters, he handn't noticed her.

"Listen up, Lame-o. We've been looking for you for you. I learned magic. We time traveled, ended up in the wrong dimension, and I had to spend a week in your house, trying my damnedest not to strangle Lynn and your parents. So you are going to hear them out!" Ronnie Anne said before she was unexpectedly pulled close to Lincoln, causing her to blush and Blair to tighten her fist.

"It's good to see you." Lincoln said as tears began to fill both his eyes and Ronnie Anne's.

"I really missed you." Ronnie Anne said as she returned the hug.

"Do you know what happened with them?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I do. But trust me when I say that at least these five are cool." Ronnie Anne replied as Lincoln pulled away.

"A nice thought. But I'd need some way to make sure that they won't burn me again." Lincoln said as Lucy stepped forward.

"A Duel." Lucy said, causing Lincoln to focus his attention on her. "A friend of yours said that you can see in to someone's heart when you Duel them. So if you and I Duel you'll know for sure how sorry we are." She said as she pulled out her Deck and Lincoln finally took notice of the Duel Disks that five of the girls were wearing.

'Those are...' Lincoln began to think as he focused on all the Duel Disks with exception of Lisa's. "Fine. But it's late. We'll Duel on the beach at sunrise." He said.

'Glad to see he hasn't lost his flair for the dramatic.' Lucy thought. "Okay then. Sunrise." Lucy agreed.

"Okay. There are some spare rooms in the dorm. I'll get you the keys." Lincoln said before walking to the dorm saying "Call the guys." as he walked past Syrus. He then went to knock on Banner's door and explained part of the situation to him, getting the keys and walking them back to Ronnie Anne and hand them to her. "It's three to a room." He said before looking to all of his younger sisters. "Do you need anything to eat?" He asked.

"We're good. We ate in the future." Lana said.

'We'll have to talk about that one later.' Lincoln thought. "The rooms are the far most right on the bottom floor." He said before the girls reluctantly went to the rooms. Lincoln then turned to Syrus.

"They're on their way." Syrus confirmed as Lincoln lead the group to the Osiris cafeteria before a short time later, Alexis, Zane, and Bastion arrived.

"May I asked why you have called us here at eleven thirty?" Bastion asked.

"It's because I need to tell all of you about my past." Lincoln said in a tone that instantly let the group know how serious things were. "My story begins in a small town called 'Royal Woods'." He said.

(One explanation of the Loud House and No Such Luck later.)

"So, let me see if I've got this right." Alexis said. "Your sister threatened to beat you with a bat if you didn't go to her baseball game, called you 'bad luck' because she choked, convinced the rest of your family of the same, and then they kicked you out?" She asked.

"That's the long and short of it." Lincoln said.

"But why did you steer in to the whole thing?" Chumley asked, focusing on on that part of the story.

"You have to understand. My sisters dominated my entire life. Every thing I did revolved around and if it didn't, they made sure to punish me for it." Lincoln said before listing off examples. "I tried to get a specific brand of cereal. They got us banned from the grocery store. I got noise canceling headphones so I could read in peace. They made me go crazy by thinking I accidentally promised them something. That's not even getting in to when my two oldest sisters were fighting and couldn't even take a piss because one of them was cooling off in the bathroom." He said.

"Sounds like you were feeling smothered." Zane said.

"On top of that. Before coming to this world and discovering Dueling, I didn't have something that drove me. All I wanted to do was have a little bit of time to my self find that." Lincoln said before chuckling slightly. "In the end, I got my wish." He said before he felt two sources of warmth on him. Alexis and Blair, the latter of whom having moved to him so fast that her hat had fallen off.

'Okay. Blair's a girl. Deal with that later.' Syrus thought. "So what are you going to do about this?" He asked.

"Only thing I can do, Sy. Duel Lucy and see if she and the others are on the up and up." Lincoln said before Alexis looked up from the hug she and Blair were giving him.

"Are you sure. I can Duel in your place." Alexis offered.

"I could too." Bastion said.

"Any one of can do this for you." Zane said, conveying as much kindness as his normally cool demeanor would allow.

"Thanks, guys. But this is my fight and I have to fight it alone." Lincoln said as he had the girls let him out of the hug. "All I need is for all of you to have my back." He said, getting nods from all of his friends as unknown to them, Banner was watching from the door.

(With Lucy)

Lucy, Luna, and Ronnie Anne were sitting in the spare room in the Osiris dorm as Lucy looked over her Deck.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Ronnie Anne asked. "You've only Dueled a few times to learn the game and Lincoln's been doing this for a good while." She clarified her concerns.

"She's right, Luc. Do you really think you win this?"

Luna asked.

"I don't have to win. I just have to let Lincoln see how I feel by Dueling him with all I've got." Lucy replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ronnie Anne said.

"So do I." Lucy said said as she looked intently at eight cards.

(The next morning)

The Louds, Duel Academy crew, and Ronnie Anne all gathered at the beach before sunrise.

"So, who are we routing for here?" Lana asked.

"I couldn't tell tell you." Lola said with a shrug.

"We're offering our support to both of our siblings in this competition." Lisa said, not taking her eyes off of Lincoln for a second.

"Okay, Lucy. At the first light, get your game on!" Lincoln said as the two of them stared each other down while tickling their cars as if they were guns in a western until the sunrise's first rays came over the water and they both drew their hands and activated their Duel Disks.

"This first move it mine!" Lucy said as she pulled a card from her hand. "I summon Berry Magician Girl in Attack mode!" She called as a ginger toddler with pixie wings that was clad in a pink onesie with green limbs and a pink and gold hat that matched the style of the one worn by Lucy's first Monster appeared. (ATK: 400)

"Magician Girl? Could she?" Lincoln thought.

"I activate the effect of my Berry Magician Girl! This allows me to add a Magician Girl from my Deck to my hand and I choose my Chocolate Magician Girl. And now, I activate Fiend Sanctuary! This allows me to summon a Metal Fiend Token to my field." Lucy said as a creature made of metal spheres appeared (ATK: 0) Now, I Overlay my Level one Berry Magician Girl and Metal Fiend Token! With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network to XYZ summon Slacker Magician!" Lucy called as her two Monsters glowed brown and purple before they went in to a circle of stars before a barefoot humanoid Monster with blue hair wearing tight navy shorts, a brown belt, a red shirt and a pair of rectangular goggles with green lenses appeared while lazily leaning forward on a red couch while two golden orbs circled her. (ATK: 200)

"XYZ summon?" Lincoln asked, having never heard of this method of summoning before.

"You guys got anything on this?" Chumley asked.

"Sorry. I've got nothing." Alexis said.

"Same here." Zane said in just as much shock as the others.

"I must admit. This is new to me as well." Banner said, making himself known to the rest of the group. "This could prove to be quite the chalenge for Lincoln." He said as they focused their attention back on the Duel.

"Now, I equip my magician with Shield Wand to add her Defence Points to her Attack Points!) Lucy called as her Magician lazily cought a grey staff with a small triangular shield at the top that had a red gem in the center, boosting her Attack Points to 2300. "Next, I'll place one card face down and activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards." She said as Lincoln drew one card and she drew five.

'Not bad. She maximized her draw from Card of Sanctity and got an extremely powerful Monster out.' Lincoln thought.

"I'm going to end my Turn." Lucy said as Lincoln drew a card to show Polymerization and then looked to the Sparkman and Bladedge In his hand.

'Perfect. Now, I can summon Plasma Vice and take out Lucy's Magician before what ever's going down with those ball things is pulled off.' Lincoln thought before pulling up his Spell. "I activate Polymerization and fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bladedge in order to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" He called as a version of Sparkman wearing hefty golden armor appeared. (ATK: 2600) "Now, I activate Plasma Vice's effect. I discard one card to destroy your Slacker Magician!" He called as he put Elemental Hero Shadow Mist in to his Graveyard.

"I don't think so! I activate Slacker Magicians special ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can prevent her from being destroyed by a card effect and destroy the card that tried." Lucy said as her Magician took one of the golden orbs and put it in a potion that she then threw at Plasma Vice.

"I activate the Quickplay Spell Defusion to seperate my Monster Back in to its component Monsters." Lincoln said as Sparkman and Bladedge came out. (ATK: 1600 and ATK: 2600)

"Awesome! Using Defusion stopped Lincoln from having a bare field and he figured out how that XYZ Monster works." Blair cheered.

"Maybe. But, Lucy's keeping up. This Duel's not over yet." Alexis said.

'Okay. Here goes.' Lincoln thought. "Bladedge! Attack Slacker Magician!" He called.

"I activate my Trap, Magician's Defence! Now when a Spellcaster is attacked, the damage is cut in half." Lucy explained before the attack made contact and her life points went down to 3925.

"Wait. What?" Lincoln asked, knowing he should have at least done one fifty in damage on top of Slacker Marian still being on the field.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that Shield Wand also cuts battle damage and once per turn, Slacker Magician can't be destroyed in battle?" Lucy retorically asked.

"Not bad." Lincoln said with a smile."

"He's starting to show pride in Lucy's skills." Lisa whispered, happy to see her brother pleased with one of them once more.

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Lincoln said as Lucy went to draw a card only for her eyes to widen and shift from grey to a glowing violet behind her bangs as she sensed the card she was about to draw.

;Let's do this.; A voice spoke in her mind.

;Right.; Lucy replied while pulling up a card. "I activate Cost Down to lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by two in order to summon this without a tribute. I call out Dark Magician Girl!" She called as the first Monster she collected came forth, clad in blue and pink rather than black and white and with no tattoo on her chest. (ATK: 2000)

'I knew it.' Lincoln thought.

"Fuck yeah!" Syrus called out getting looks from the other members of the Academy crew. "Sorry. I'm just a big fan of the card." He meekly said as Lucy put her hand to her mouth with a smile and...

'Did Lucy just giggle?' All the Louds and Ronnie Anne thought in shock.

'Lincoln's friend is cute.' Lucy said before her eyes widened behind her hair. 'Wait. Did I just think that?I have to focus on the Duel.' She thought before pulling another card from her hand. "I activate Magic Formula! This increases the Attack points of my Dark Magician Girl to 2700." She said before having Dark Magician Girl and Slacker Magian to attack Bladedge and Sparkman respectively, dropping Lincoln's Life Points to 3200 "I end my turn." She said. Lincoln then drew a card and smirked.

"I throw down a face down. Now since I only have him in my hand, I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." He said as the blue clad Hero came out. (ATK: 800) "Now, since he's the only Monster I have out, I can draw two cards. Now, I flip up Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. But, I'm a greedy bastard. So I'll activate Disgraceful Charity to get all cards discarded this turn back to my hand. Now, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards.

"Licious!" Lincoln was able to build his hand back up to seven!" Chumley cheered.

"And judging by his face, He's got everything he needs." Zane said.

"I activate Dishonored Grave. Now, all Monsters in my Graveyard lose their abilities and are treated as Normal Monsters, which means I can use O Oversoul to bring back Bladedge. Next, I'll activate Polymerization in order to fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean in order to summon the righteous spirit of the Earth itself! Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Lincoln called as his most faithful companion rose up. (ATK: 2500)

'Lincoln's signature Monster.' Syrus thought, knowing exactly where Lincoln was going with this. "Now, I'll summon Elemental Hero Heat!" He called as the red, yellow and white clad hero came out (ATK: 1600 boosted to 2200 by its effect.) "Now, I'll take a page from your book and activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw till we have six cards." He said as Lucy drew two cards and he drew six "Next, I'll activate R Righteous Justice to destroy your Shield Wand, Magic Formula, and Magician's Defence!" He called as Lucy lost her Spells and Trap.

'Damn. I knew I should have detached Berry. Then I could have used her to build up my defences.' Lucy thought.

"Now, I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster to increase his Attack Points to 1600! Then I activate Terra Firma's ability and tribute Heat and gain all his Attack Points and increase his to 4700." He said before stairing down Lucy's ace Monster. "Now, Terra Firma! Attack Dark Magician Girl with Earth Impact!" He called as Terra Firma went in for the attack.

"Not so fast. I discard Kiwi Magician Girl to increase the Attack Points of my Dark Magician Girl by three hundred for every Magician Girl on my field or in my Graveyard and thanks to my Berry Magian Girl still being on the field as an Overlay Unit, that's nine hundred." Lucy said as the spectral form as the spectral form of a purple head woman holding a green hooked staff and wearing a black body suit under green armor which covered her limbs and breasts, a yellow cape at her hip, and a hat matching those of the other Magician Girls only with two points and a heart on the brow appeared above Dark Magician girl, raising her Attack Points to 2900. "But that's not all. I give up five hundred Life Points in order to equip Dark Magician Girl with Mirror Wand and increase her Attack Points by Terra Firma's!" She called as her life points dropped to 3425 a dark grey staff with a circular mirror on top came to Dark Magician Girl's hand, increasing her Attack Points to 8600.

"Not bad, little sister. But a little to quick to the draw." Lincoln said as he pulled a card from his hand. "I activate Battle Fusion! This doubles Terra Firma's Attack Points durring this battle!" He called as Terra Firma's Attack Points jumped to 9400 before he took out Dark Magician Girl and dropped Lucy's Life Points to 2625.

'Oh no. I've got nothing in my hand that can stop his other Heroes.' Lucy thought.

"Now, Bubbleman! You take point on Slacker Magician and Bladedge, finish her off!" Lincoln called as both Heroes Attacked for game.

"I lost." Lucy said as she hung her head in disappointment as the glow left her eyes.

"Yeah. But you put up a great fight and you put your entire soul in to it. I'm proud of you, Lucy." Lincoln said to her before pulling her in to a hug and tears began to flow from her eyes as Lincoln signaled for the rest of the sisters to make their way down to them.

"Lincoln. I am so sorry for everything we did." Lucy said with tears streaming down her face.

"So are we." The twins said in unison.

"Our actions are completely inexcusable." Lisa said, her tears fogging up her glasses.

"We promise not to pull anything like that again, baby bro." Luna said, resisting the urge to fall down from the wieght of their mistakes.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys." Lincoln said as he gripped on to his younger sisters while Luna held tight to his back and for the first time in years, he let go of the anger he had... For these members of his family anyway.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Well there you go guys, the reunion is complete. Next time, will be the rest of the Royal woods residents settling in to life at Duel Academy until then and as alway... Keep on keeping on.


	8. Ch 8: Acclimation and Initiation

Chapter 8

Acclimation and Initiation

Attention Duelists! It's time to get started with the next chapter. But, as you know, we must look at the reviews first.

Gamelover41592: It's more how the sisters reacted to the situation.

SaurusRock625: Don't worry. Blair's not going anywhere.

duskrider: Yeah, I just really liked the idea.

Mr. Haziq: Leo and Luna Learn form future Lucy to teach out Lucy. Bladedge got in the last attack. Thanks for catching that typo,

Skull Flame: It's cool that you didn't pick up on it. Not everyone reads the theme song segmant.

-Actually, I itend to have them be pretty good with each other.

kazikamikaze: Ah. Well, let's just chalk that up to something the anime would do.

00RaiserGundam: Its Shadyvox's fandub lyrcs to Kawaita Sakebi.

Emiran Marangoz: Here it is and while I am extremely grateful and how much you like my story, I would thank you not to post reviews for me to continue it on every story I do.

Fox Boss: For all the younger ones yeah. But I don't yet know if I'm going to give Luna a Deck or what kind. Though I do have a Deck lined up for Lynn in the future.

And now... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Sheppard was sitting in his office with Crowler on the other side of his desk as they discussed the upcoming School Duel.

"So, North Academy is going to be sending a freshman as their representative in the School Duel?" Crowler asked in confusion.

"It would appear so and I think we should do the same." Sheppard suggested.

"It does seem fair. Which means we must decide who." Crowler said as Shepherd nodded.

"Of coarse. I have put a lot if thought in to it and the way I see it there are only two options." Sheppard said before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said as Lincoln and Banner both walked in to the office. "Ah, Lincoln. We were just talking about you." He said.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Lincoln said.

"Just the opposite. What do you need?" Sheppard asked.

"Well... It's a bit of a long story." Lincoln said before beginning to explain everything.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.:

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...:

The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme song end)

The Duel Academy crew all sat together at table in campus card shop as Syrus came and sat down while carrying a set of sandwiches which were all wrapped in blue paper with exception of two which were wrapped in green paper.

"Here you guys go." Two from the vegetarian roulette and ten from the regular." Syrus said before tossing the vegetarian sandwiches the twins. He then looked over to Lucy to see the sandwich that Lucy had gotten. "Woah. You got the Eggwich! Trade half of it for half of my Ribwich?" "He asked.

"Sure." Lucy replied before she and Syrus both broke their sandwiches in half and traded the halves with each other.

'Those two seemed to be hitting it off.' Zane thought as he watched his little brother and Lucy. Just then, Lincoln came walking in before going to the sandwich draw and pulling on out and opening it.

"Alright! Philly!" Lincoln exclaimed before taking a bite from his cheese steak and sitting down. "Okay. So, I got a few pieces of good news. First, Blair. Sheppard agreed to let you stay. But as punishment for falsifying your documents, you'll be on probation for the rest of the year and will not be aloud to advance until next year." He explained.

"Oh. That's so great." Blair said, feeling that weight of stress given to her by that situation lifted.

"Second, Lucy, Ronnie Anne. You'll be allowed to join the Academy provided you pass the entrance exam and Ronnie Anne passes an entrance Duel. But since, you're starting later in the school year, you'll start off in the Osiris dorm no matter what." Lincoln said.

"Hey. Maybe you guys could be my roommates." Blair suggested to the agreement of Lucy and Ronnie Anne.

"As for the rest of you. There is ample room in the Obelisk girls dorm for you to stay there. In addition. Lola, Lana I expect the to continue with basic studying. So, I've arranged to have ms Fontaine give you classes and I expect you to do the best you can in them." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, big brother." The twins replied in unison.

"Good." Lincoln said with a smile. Lastly, Sheppard told me that North Academy is going to have a freshman be the one to join in the School Duel so he decided to do the same." He informed them.

"So, who will he be choosing?" Bastian asked.

"That decision will be up to me and Alexis in a couple weeks." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Alexis asked.

"You better believe I am and you better be ready to get your game on, Lex 'cause I don't plan on holding back." Lincoln said as he and Alexis both smirked at each other.

"Good. I'd be insulted if you did." Alexis replied as the Loud sisters looked between the two.

Some time later, Luna and the twins were all lying down in a room in the Obelisk girls dorm.

"I am so glad thank Linky forgave us for what we did back then." Lola said with a smile on her face.

"Well, baby bro was always a better person than all of us put together." Luna said, causing both of the twins to nod in agreement.

"So... What do you think is going on with Lincoln and that Alexis chick?" Lana asked.

"Not sure. But I did notice that Blair girl staring at him." Lola said, gaining a soft chuckle from Luna.

"Way to go, little bro. Sounds like Ronnie Anne might have some competition." Luna commented.

"Well, that or some playmates." Lana said before Luna raised an eyebrow.

'At that point, I'd pretty much have to call him a god.' Luna thought before she and twins decided it was time to get some rest and went to sleep.

The next morning, the twins woke up to see that Luna had left the room. Reasoning that the rocker had went to do some work on her bike, the two decided to go look around the island for a little bit. After spending most of their day looking around the academy grounds, the forest, and best of all in Lola's eyes, the library, Lana and and Lola decided to get a bite to eat back at the dorm. However as they approached the dorm, the noticed a blue haired boy in an Obelisk blazer moving uncomfortably close to Luna.

"Come on, baby. You know you want some of this." The boy said.

"I said to back off." Luna said, fighting the urge to punch this guy out.

"Oh come on. Don't you know who I am?" The obelisk student asked.

"A douche who doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Lana said as she walked up with Lola close behind.

"What did you just call me, you little brat." The young man said as he made a step towards the twins.

"Oh. Big man. Making threatening steps towards a couple of eight year olds." Lola said with a smirk.

"Well, you gotta find a way to compensate for poor dueling skills." Lana said, matching her twin's smirk.

"What was that?" The young man asked in a rage at his Dueling skills being called in to question. "Nobody says I can't Duel! I'll take both of you twerps on!" He shouted as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Fine. But when we win, you back off of our sister." Lana said as both she and Lola both activated their Duel Disks in unison before moving back to duel.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked she ran up to Luna before seeing the boy who was dueling the twins. "Oh. It's Zachary." She noted with venom in her voice.

"You know that creep?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. He's the worst kind of Obelisk student. Totally obsessed with his rank, regardless of weather he deserves it or not." Alexis explained.

"And I'm willing to bet that he only has the rank because mommy and daddy bought it for him." Luna said in a snide voice.

"Is it really a bet. When the thing in in question is certain?" Alexis rhetorically asked as she and Luna shared a smirk before focusing back on the Duel.

"Time to show you what a true Duelists can do." Zachary said with a smug grin.

"Oh. Did you bring someone else to duel for you?" Lana asked with a smirk.

Zachary then let out a growl before pulling a card from his hand. "I summon Sonic Bird in Attack mode!" He called out as an Eagle with goggles on its head and tanks on its back. (ATK: 1400) "When this Monster is summoned, I can pull a Ritual Spell from my deck in to my hand." He said before he pulled the Turtle Oath before he placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

"You're up, Lo." Lana said as Lola drew a card.

"I'll start off by activating Gem Knight Fusion!" She called out, getting curious looks from most of the onlookers. "Now, I fuse my Gem Knight Tourmaline with Gem Knight Sapphire into Gem Knight Topaz!" She called as a knight in cyan armor and a knight in yellow armor, in to a knight in yellow armor with a purple cape and lightning tonfa. (ATK: 1800) "Now, Topaz! Attack with Lightining Right!" She called as the knight struck the the Eagle with his right weapon, destroying it and dropping Zachary's Life Points down to 7600. "Now, Topaz's effect activates and you lose life points equal to your Monster's attack points." She explained before Zachary's Life Points went to 6200. "Oh and here's the other fun part. Topaz can attack twice. Go! Thunder Left!" She called as Topaz attacked Zachary and sent his life points down to 4400. "Now, I'll end my turn by putting a card face down." She said.

"I'm going to activate both my face down Jars of Greed so I can draw two cards." He said before his turn started, allowing him to draw three cards before adopting the same smug grin that he had at the beginning of the Duel. "I activate Turtle Oath! Now by sending enough monsters to the grave to match or go beyond its level, I can summon my Crab Turtle!" He called as red and green monster with Crab claws and and eye for a head took to the field (ATK: 2550) "Now! Destroy that puny knight." He called as the Monster rushed towards Topaz, merely to gain a smirk from Lola.

"I activate De Fusion! To separate my two knights" Lola called as Topaz separated back in to Tourmaline and Sapphire. (DEF: 1800) (DEF: 2100)

"Fine. Then I'll just destroy the yellow one." He said as Tourmaline was taken down before Zachary ended his turn, confident that the twins couldn't destroy his Monster.

"Guess it's my turn." Lana said before drawing a card and smirking. "Mind if I borrow your knight, Lola?" She asked.

"Go right ahead." Lola said before before Lana pulled her card up.

"I summon my Tuner Monster, Scrap Beast!" Lana called as a Tiger made out of grey and yellow scrap metal appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"What the heck it a Tuner Monster?" Zachary asked.

"I'll show you. I Tune my Level 4 Scrap Beast and my sister's Gem Knight!" Lana called out as Sapphire became four stars and Scrap Beast became four rings. "Now tremble as the flames of refuse join in to a mighty beast. I Synchro Summon Scrap Dragon!" She called as a red eyed dragon made of black scrap metal with a purple aura coming off of it appeared over the older of the Loud twins. (ATK: 2800)

"What... What is that?" Zachary asked through gritted teeth.

"That is how we're gonna win this. Well... Along with this." Lola said as she activated a Trap Card. "I activate Pyroxene Fusion! Now I Fuse from my hand Gem Knight Garnet and Gem Knight Obsidian to summon Gem Knight Zirconia!" She called as a red knight and a black knight came together to form a grey knight with a purple and giant knuckles with gems on them." (ATK: 2900) " Now, due to Obsidian's effect. Since it was sent from my hand to the grave, I can bring back a normal Gem Knight Monster and I choose my Garnet!" She called out as the red knight took the field (ATK: 1900) "All yours, Lans." She said as her Twin began to smirk.

"Zirconia! Imitation Knuckle!" She called as the large Gem Knight punched and destroyed Zachary's monster, dropping his Life Points to 4150. "Garnet! Blazing Kick!" She called as Zachary was kicked in the face and his Life Points went down to 2250. "Gotcha." She said with a smirk as she raised her hand to command her Dragon. "Now! Scrap Dragon! Finish him off with Repaired Flame!" She called as a purple flame was shot out by her Monster, reducing Zachary's life points down to nothing.

"And that's game." Both of the Loud twins said before they deactivated their Duel Disks.

"N-n-n-no. I... I can't lose. No!" Zachary shouted before he rushed towards the twins only to suddenly find him self flipped on to the ground before his arm was twisted hard by Lincoln.

"You ever try that again and I will shove your hand through a meat grinder." Lincoln said as his eyes began glowing yellow.

"That's quite enough, Mr Loud." Lincoln heard before turning to see Crowler and letting go of Zachary's hand.

"Dr Crowler! I demand this impertinent slacker be expelled and these cheating little..." Zachary began before Crowler cut him off.

"Enough!" Crowler shouted. "I was watching the whole thing. You attacked these girls after your defeat and Mr Loud stepped in to protect them." He said before staring down the Obelisk student. "You receive a months detention and if you ever physically attack another Duelist again, you will be on the first ferry off this island." He said in no uncertain terms before he began to escort Zachary to detention, nodding to Lincoln as he did so. Lincoln then walked up to the twins and put his hand on their shoulders.

"You two okay?" Lincoln asked as the twins nodded. "Good and really proud of how well you both did in that Duel and Lana, I've only heard rumors about Synchro summoning. You pulled it off like a champ." He said, genuine impressed with the skills that the twins displayed.

"I gotta agree. You two really put that douche in his place." Luna said as she gave both of the twins a fist bump.

"Come on. Bastian invited the entire gang to the Ra dorm for dinner." Lincoln said as he lead his sisters to the Ra dorm where he took notice that Lucy had already gotten there with Syrus as the two of them looked over a text book for Lucy's test, the gothic Loud sister unable to resist the urge to smile. Just then, Ronnie Anne came walking in next to Blair who, now that she was no longer in hiding, had elected to let her hair down, unbutton her blazer to show her orange shirt underneath, and put on a short skirt and thigh high socks that showed off her legs. "Wow." Lincoln couldn't help but let out.

"You like it?" Blair asked with a light blush coming to her face.

"Y-yeah. You look great." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne and Alexis gave each other a desecrate low five before the group sat down for dinner. "So, Ronnie Anne. How's your studying going for your entrance test and Duel?" He asked.

"At the rate, Lucy and I are going, we'll be more than ready for the test by the end of the week. As for the Duel, I know I can win." Ronnie Anne said with a grin, making Lincoln smile at having missed seeing that confidence from Ronnie Anne.

"Well, I am very eager to see what you can do in a Duel." Lincoln said.

'Oh. You'll see what I can in more than just a Duel.' Ronnie Anne cheekily thought before the group continued their meal and then then went to bed.

The rest of the week went by, mostly uneventfully until the Sunday of Lucy and Ronnie Anne's test which the two were able complete rather quickly and pass with flying colors before they went to Dueling Field to face a proctor.

"Okay, Ms Santiago. Let's test your Dueling skill." The proctor said as he and Ronnie Anne as both of them activated their Duel Disks. "I shall allow you the first move." He said.

"Okay. I'll start by playing Hand Destruction to discard two cards and draw two more. Next I'll summon out Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in Attack Mode." Ronnie Anne said before a white haired woman in a set of white and and gold armor appeared on the field. (ATK: 1800) "Finally, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn, this triggers Jain's effect and sends the top two cards in my Deck to the Graveyard." She said as her turn came to an end.

Up in the stands, the entire group and come together to support Ronnie Anne in her Duel.

"Hm. A Milling strategy. Pretty unique." Zane noted.

"Milling strategy?" Syrus asked.

"Can't blame you for not knowing that one, bro. Not a lot of people use it. Basically, she's putting cards in to her Graveyard on purpose. Most times this is used with Exchange of the Spirit to cause the opponent to Deck Out." Lincoln explained.

"I wonder what Ronnie Anne is gonna do with that." Blair wondered.

"Well, we'll just have to see." Alexis said before the group focused back on the Duel.

"My turn." The proctor said as he drew. "First, I will discard my Thunder Dragon to add another Thunder Dragon from my Deck to my Hand. Next, I will activate the effect of my Thunder Dragondark to do the same. Now I remove my Thunder Dragon and Thunder Dragondark from play in order to Chaos Summon Thunder Dragonduo!" The proctor said as a two headed dragon with electricity coming off of it appeared. (ATK: 2800) "Now! My Dragon attacks with twin lightning breath!" He called out as his Monster attacked.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Lightsworn Barrier! Now, I can send the top two cards in my Deck to Graveyard to negate your attack." Ronnie Anne, said as both her Monster and Life Points remained unharmed.

"Hm. Not bad. I place one card face down and end my turn." The proctor said before Ronnie Anne drew another card and smirked.

"I'm going to star the final turn of this Duel by activating Glorious Illusion to bring Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon back from my Graveyard!" Ronnie Anne called out as a white and gold dragon with a golden mane, a golden horn, and angelic wings appeared. (ATK: 2000) "Now, thanks to his special effect, Gragonith gains three hundred Attack points for every Lightsworn in my Graveyard and since I have five, that puts his Attack Points to 3500." She explained before pulling up another card. "Now, I sacrifice, Jain in order to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!" She called as a blue haired angel with a long skirt and chest armor carrying a staff came forth. (ATK:2300) "Now, I activate Celestia's effect and send the top four cards from my Deck to the Graveyard to destroy two cards on the your side of the field. "She said before checking the cards and letting another smiling and sending them in to the grave yard and the proctors monster and face down were sent to the Graveyard. "Now, in addition to having two more monsters, I also sent Lightsworn Sabre to the Graveyard and can activate its effect to equip it to Gragonith." She said before a saber with a shining blue blade appeared in the moth of the Dragon and in addition to the two extra Monsters in the Graveyard, pushed the Dragon's Attack Points to 4800 before Ronnie Anne smirked and raised up her hand. "Gragonith! Attack with Shining Flame Slash!" She called as a white flame surrounded the blade and it attacked the proctor his life point plummeted like a stone. "That's game." Ronnie Anne said before flipping her pony tail behind her head.

'She one that Duel... in one attack. Gods, that hot.' Lincoln thought as he noticed Sheppard walking towards Ronnie Anne and signaling for Lucy to join them.

"Congratulations, you two. You are now officially student at Duel Academy. I hope to see great things from the both of you moving forward." Sheppard said before handing a regular Osiris blazer to Ronnie and a black blazer with red lining to Lucy leaving the group to celebrate.

"Good job. Both of you." Lincoln said as he hugged his sister and Ronnie and the group left the stadium to go enjoy their success.

Later that night in the beach, Ronnie Anne was siting with her hood now sticking out of the back of her jacket and looking up at the moon before she looked to the side and noticed both Alexis and Blair walking toward her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Blair asked her roommate as she sat down next to her.

"Great. But I'll be feeling even better next week when we give Lincoln his victory prize." Ronnie Anne said with a mischievous grin.

"I think you mean his consolation prize." Alexis said matching the grin as Blair rolled her eyes.

"Either way. It's going to be so great." Blair said with a sigh as both of her friends had to agree with her as they all looked back up at the night sky as fantasized about what was to come.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Alexis will face off with Lincoln to represent the school. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	9. Ch 9: Heroic Ballet

Chapter 9

Heroic Ballet

Okay, guys. You know the drill by this point. On to the reviews.

Fox Boss: Melodious is a definite maybe. But the Djinns are Yuma's cards and Knight is made prettymuch fully around Link Summoning.

GameLover41592: Glad you enjoyed it.

Skull Flame: -Glad you agree to that.

-Yeah, it's the guy from Duel Links.

-Yep, things are gonna be really fun

DJTimmer: I look forward to your suggestions.

AnimeGoji91: Glad you like it.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Ronnie Anne was walking behind the Osiris dorm while holding two breakfast burritos as she approached Blair, who was sitting at the cliffside and looking down at the beach.

"Am I late to the show?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk as she handed one of the burritos to Blair.

"Oh no. You're right on time." Blair assured with a smirk matching that of her hispanic friend as the two of them then focused in on their favorite show, a shirtless Lincoln preforming martial arts movements on the beach.

A several punches and blocks, Lincoln preformed a tornado kick in perfect timing with a wave that caught the light of the morning sun as Ronnie Anne and Blair watched on, drooling at the sight of Lincoln's glistening muscles. Lincoln continued on with his exercises for a solid twenty minutes before an alarm went off on his phone and he he stopped before walking over to it a nearby towel as Blair and Ronnie Anne left.

"I wonder if they enjoyed the show." Lincoln said with a smirk as he threw the towel over his neck and began to make his way to the Osiris dorm showers.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.:

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...:

The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme song end)

It was now the middle of the school day as the Lincoln and the others found themselves in Crowler's class.

"Now, who here can tell me the meaning of the term 'Eratta'?" Crowler asked to Lucy who was now clad in a black sleeveless blazer with red lining, a dark grey shirt, and a red skirt.

"The term Erata is shorthand for changing the text on a card for whatever reasons. The most common of which is to change their effects if they are extremely exploitable and cause a Duelist an unfair advantage. A prime example of this would be the altering to the effect of Dark Magician of Chaos and its former ability to bring a Spell card back from the Graveyard upon summoning which had the potential to be used in a loop to its new ability only making a Duelist able to bring a Spell back in the End Phase." Lucy, replied gaining a smile and a nod from the Professor.

"Well done, ms Loud." Crowler replied before the bell rang and the class began to disperse. "Remember that the expedition Duel to decide the representative in the school Duel shall take place at five o clock be sure to be there." He said as the class left.

A short time later Lucy arrived at the Ra Dorm where she was quickly met by Bastion.

"Ah. Lucy. Welcome. I assume you're here to see Lincoln." Bastion said as Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Is he in his room?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. He is preparing his Deck for the exhibition Duel." Bastion explained before before leading Lucy through threw the halls of the yellow dorm before coming to and entering a room where they found Chumley, now clad in a zipped up Ra blazer, Syrus, wearing an unzipped Ra blazer and a red shirt, and Lincoln wearing a customized yellow blazer with red lining.

"Oh, hey Lucy." Syrus grreted with a large smile that caused a slight blush to come to the face of the Loud sister.

"Hey, Sy." Lucy greeted back before focusing her attention on her brother. "So, is Lincoln ready to Duel Alexis?" She asked.

"You can ask me yourself, Luc and I am." Lincoln playfully said.

"Are you sure that you shall be able to defeat her? You are quite skilled. But Alexis was already beating Duelists of the caliber of the senior class as early as middle school." Bastion said in a disparaging tone.

"I've got my cards, Bastion. That's all the chance for winning I'll ever need." Lincoln said as he smiled as Winged Kuriboh winked at him.

(Meanwhile in the middle of the woods)

Alexis stood outside of a disheveled building while holding a flower.

"Hey Atti." She greeted as she placed the flower down in front of the fence separating her from the building. "I have a Duel today with that boy I told you about. I really think that you'd get along with him. He loves Dueling just as much as you do." She said as her voice hitched in her throat. "I know that you're out there somewhere, big brother. I haven't given up. I won't. I promise I will find you with the help of Lincoln and everyone else." She said before turning and leaving.

(At the main auditorium)

Ronnie Anne and Blair were sitting together in the stands in anticipation of the long awaited Duel.

"So, who are we routing for in this one?" Blair asked in conflict?

"Does it really matter? Either way we win. The only thing that's going to change is the order." Ronnie Anne said with a shrug.

"Yeah. But you get to go first if Lincoln wins?" Blair asked.

"I already went first back home. I can wait a bit longer to go again." Ronnie Anne said with a smirk as the rest of the group arrived and Sheppard came on to the stage.

"Welcome students, to this very important exhibition Duel. Today we are going to see who will be going against the representative of North Academy in the School Duel!" Sheppard called as the entire crowd cheered. "And now for our prospective champions! In this corner we have the Obelisk idol, Alexis Rhodes!" He called as the crowd, in particular the female students let out deafening roar. "And in this corner, the ivory thunder..." He began.

'Not bad.' The Loud Sisters noted at the apt nickname for their brother.

"Lincoln Loud!" He called as the crowd and especially the Academy crew cheered as Lincoln and Alexis both activated their Duel Disks and their Life Points showed as 4000 to everyone.

"Aright, Lex. Get your game on!" Lincoln said with a smile, offering her the first turn.

"Oh, It's already on." Alexis replied before pulling up a card "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode!" She called as a red clad woman with a auburn hair, a red piece of cloth over her right eye and ribbons wrapped around her arms appeared in front of Alexis. (ATK: 1200) "Next I'll play one card face down and end my turn." She said as Lincoln drew a card.

"That seemed to be a rather basic move for some one as skilled as Alexis is supposed to be." Lisa remarked.

"Don't be so sure. That face down could cause Lincoln a lot of trouble." Syrus noted, knowing that Lincoln was thinking the same thing.

'Better take take that out before it becomes a problem.' Lincoln thought before he pulled up a card. "I'm calling out Elemntal Hero Solid Soldier in Attack Mode!" He called out at a humanoid monster in a black suit with hefty armor over its limbs, torso, and head appeared. (ATK: 1300) "And when he's summoned, I can bring another level four or lower Hero monster from my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Stratos!" He called as a blue and silver clad warrior with heliwings appeared. (ATK: 1800) "Now, thanks to his special ability, your face down is destroyed." He called as the card was shattered.

"Big mistake, Lincoln." Alexis said as black metalic feathers began to swirl around her. "When my Ritual Trap, Cyber Lake is destroyed, it automatically summons this from my Deck. Come on out Cyber Swan Noir!" She called a beautifal white haired woman with a black metal wing on her right ride wearing a grey sport bra , grey shorts, black armor over her left arm, and right leg appeared. (ATK: 2500) "When she' summoned, you lose two hundred Life Points for the combined level of all monsters on your side of the field." She said as Cyber Swan Noir flap her wing as metal feathers flew in to Lincoln, cutting his Life Points down to 2400. "Oh and in case you were thinking about attacking to get some damage done anyway, because I summoned her on your turn, you can only attack Cyber Swan Noir." Alexis explained.

"Fine then. Looks like I have to bust this out a little earlier than I though I would have to. I activate Mask Change on my Solid Soldier!" Lincoln called out as Solid Soldier's arms folded out to resemble swan wings. "Now transform in to a new type of Hero. Masked Hero Diane!" He called a Solid Soldier morphed in to an armored female warrior holding a weapon that could best be described a cross between a rapier and in silver armor with blue cloth on the knees and hips and a blue cape. (ATK: 2800)

"That's new." Chumley noted, looking at the new Monster on the field.

"I guess Lincoln wanted to use something that he knew Alexis hadn't seen him using." Syrus said.

"Next up, I'll throw down two face downs and activate Mirage of Nightmare! Now, I draw until I have four cards and then I have to toss the same number of cards a drew during the Standby phase." He said before looking to Diane. "Time to give a curtain call to the Black Swan. Diane! Attack Cyber Swan Noir!" He called as Alexis' monster was destroyed and her Life Points were dropped to 3700.

"Just as reminder. When I said you could only attack Noir, the emphasis was on only." Alexis explained.

"Fine then I'll just settle for using Diane's special ability to summon a level four Hero from my Deck and I'll choose the nature boy himself Elemental Hero Wild Heart!" He called as the Tarzan esc Hero appeared. (ATK: 1500) "I end my turn." He said as Alexis drew. "Oh. Before I forget. I activate Emergency Previsions!" Now, I destroy Mirage of Nightmare and get back a thousand life points back." He said as his Life Points shot up to 3400.

"Not bad. He managed to bridge the gap between them almost completely." Zane noted.

"Here's hoping he can keep this even pace up." Lisa said as they focused back in on the Duel.

"Okay, Lincoln. Time for me to get serious. First, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Etiole Cyber and Blade Skater in to Cyber Blader!" She called her monster fused with a bald purple monster to form a silver skinned woman with purple hair in a red outfit. (ATK:2100) "Now, I play Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have six cards. Next I'll activate Machine Angel Ritual so I can send Cyber Tutuban to the Graveyard in order to summon Cyber Angel Benton!" She called as a woman in Japanese style garb hold a kasuri chain and a fan appeared. (ATK: 1800) "And bonus. When Tutubon is used for a Ritual, I can add a Ritual Spell from my Graveyard to my hand and I think I'll use it again. Now, I'll send my Cyber Prima to the Graveyard to summon Cyber Angel Idatin!" She called as a pink skinned woman with red mask and black leotard appeared. (ATK: 1600)

'Cyber? Could those be related to...' Syrus began to think before he once more was met by his recurring vision.

'Impressive. She summoned her Blader and two of her Angels in one turn.' Zane thought with a smirk so small, you had to be looking to see it.

"Next up, I equip my Idatin with Cyber Ribbon. This increases her Attack Points to 2400 and makes it where Spells and Traps can't destroy her." Alexis said before smirking. "Time to finish this. Benton! Attack his Wild Heart with Heaven's Chain!" She called as Lincoln's Hero was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3100. "Now, thanks to her effect, to lose Life Points equal to your destroyed Monster's Defense Points are taken out of your Life Points!" She called as Benton waved her fan and dropped Lincoln's Life Points to 1800. "And now since you only have two Monsters on the field, my Cyber Blader's Attack Points becomes 4200. Sorry, Lincoln. But it's over. Cyber Blader! Attack Diane!" She called, only to gain a smirk from Lincoln.

"I don't think so, Lex. I activate Aly's Rush. Now, I draw a card and if it's a Monster, I special summon it and chance the target of your attack to that Monster!" Lincoln called as he drew a card and smirked. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defense Mode!" He called as the wood armed warrior appeared and took the hit for Diane.

"Fine. But I can still do some more damage. Idatin! Attack his Stratos!" Alexis called as her Angel whipped at Lincoln's Hero.

"Sorry, But that won't happen either. I activate Hero Barrier to prevent your attack!" Lincoln called as the attack was reduced to nothing.

"Not bad, Lincoln. I just hope for your sake you can capitalize on that." Alexis said as she ended her turn.

"Oh. Believe me. I can." Lincoln said while drawing a card and smirking. "I activate, my face down card, Monster Reborn! Now I can bring back a Monster from the Graveyard and choose a monster I sent to the Graveyard at the start of the Duel. Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!" He called as a feminine blue haired warrior in thin black armor and a featureless white mask appeared. (ATK: 1000) "And thanks to her ability, I can add a Change Card to my hand. "Next up, Ill summon Elemental Hero Heat. On top of giving me some extra backup this puts my Monster total to four, making all of your Blader's effects are rendered useless and I can use my Spells and I'll star with the card I added to my hand. Mask Change! Now, Shadow Mist take armor of the justice of darkness. Transform in to Masked Hero Dark Law!" He called as Panther themed armor formed around Shadow Mist. (ATK: 2400) "Now I'll activate Miracle Fusion! With this, I can fuse Monsters from my Graveyard!" He called.

"From the... Oh crap." Alexis realized.

"That's right. The other monster I sent to the Graveyard with Hand Destruction was Elemental Hero Ocean and now, I fuse him with Woodsman in order to summon the righteous spirit of the Earth. I summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" He called as his star Hero appeared. "Now, I activate his effect! By tributing Stratos, I boost Terra Firma's Attack Points to 4300. "Now! Terra Firma! Attack Cyber Blader with Earth Impact!" Lincoln called before Alexis' monster was destroyed and her Life Points were dropped to 1500. "Next up, Dark Law attacks Benton!" He called as Dark Law sliced down the first Angel and made Alexis Life Points go down to 800. "Now, Diane! Attack Idatin!" He called as the crystal armored heroine destroyed Idatin, dropping Alexis Life Points to 400.

"Hate to tell you Lincoln. But since Idatin was holding Cyber Ribbon, she pulls Diane down with her." Alexis said.

"I know. I just thought you'd like all of your monsters fighting till the end." Lincoln said before he nodded to Heat. "Now, Heat! Attack Alexis directly!" He called as the white and red Hero attacked and won the Duel. "And that's game." Lincoln said with a smile as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Well, Looks like the first turn is yours." Blair said to Ronnie Anne as the two of them shared a smirk.

"And with that, it is decided. We have our champion. The one who will stand for Duel Academy in the School Duel. Lincoln Loud! Shepard called as the entire crowd cheered and Lincoln looked around, his heart swelling up with pride.

A short while later, Lincoln was being led by Ronnie Anne in to the middle of the woods.

"What's all this about Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked as Ronnie Anne continued to pull him.

"Just shut up, Lame-o. I promise you are going to enjoy this." Ronnie Anne said as the two of them continued to walk until reaching a small clearing. There, the two where met by Alexis and Blair.

"Um. What's going on here?" Lincoln as Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck.

"Well, the three of us got to talking and we came to an understanding." Alexis said.

"All three of us really like you. Weather its from being your friend, from gratitude, or from being impressed by your Dueling skills." Blair continued.

"And with all that you went through back in Royal Woods, we decided this was something you more than deserve." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln finally picked up on what the girls were getting at.

"Are... Are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you." Ronnie Anne said with an eye roll before she pulled Lincoln in to a kiss which only took Lincoln a few seconds to return as the two of them were illuminated by the sunset peering through the trees.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

And there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, I'll be doing my own twist on my favorite filler episode in GX. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	10. Ch 10: Those who would be King

Chapter 10

Those who would be King

Okay, guys. Time to start with the next chapter and another subplot which will serve the story in the long run. With that, on to the reviews.

Guest: Glad you're enjoying it.

Gamelover41592: Thanks.

Skull Flame: -Yeah. I always enjoy beating that douche.

-Yup. I really hope everyone is as happy with how I do it.

And now, fellow Duelists... Let's kick it up!

Within a peaceful island in the heart of the Duel Monster Spirit world, a large pillar of flame rose up as a group of warriors clad in white, black and red walked out, let by a raven haired man in black armor. These warriors continued their trek up the beach of the island before being met by two woman. One was blonde clad in white and violet and looked upon the man with sadness and affection for the black haired man in her eyes while her companion, an auburn haired clad in white and and red looked upon him in distain.

"Why have you come here?" The violet clad woman asked as the man approached her.

"You need not worry, Mother. I have come here with no ill intent." The black clad man assured, gaining a look of skepticism from the red clad woman.

"And yet you approach with an army." The auburn haired woman said with venom in her voice.

"I can assure you, your grace. These warriors neither serve me nor bare you any ill will." The black clad man said.

"As if your assurance means anything to me." The auburn haired woman sarcastically said as the black clad man closed his eyes.

"I am aware that my word means little due to my actions. That is why I have brought another to speak on my behalf." The black clad man said as the warriors behind him parted to reveal an elderly man in purple and gold robes with long white hair and a beard to match.

"Merlin. Why do you stand with him?" The auburn haired woman asked.

"There are new threat on the horizon, my Queen. Ones that will require all of us to overcome." Merlin replied before the auburn haired woman let out a deep sigh.

"Very well. But these ones will have to remain here." The Queen said, gaining a nod from both men before leading them up to and inside a small cave. Upon entering, they walked until coming to a chamber where a brown haired man in silver armor lying on a pedestal that Merlin was quick to approach/

"Artorigus. King of the Noble Knights. The time has come. Now rise." Merlin said before a light glow came to the man before his eyes opened and he looked up to Merlin and the women. "Hello, old friend." Merlin said as the other man rose up.

"Merlin, Nimue. Gwenhwyfar." Artorigus said before the Queen leapt in to his arms before he took notice of the black clad man. "Laundsallyn." He said as the black clad warrior unsheathed a black hilted strait sword and got down to one knee.

"My King. Here I kneel to beg for your forgiveness. When I found found an evil that came from the light, I was misguided in to thinking that all light was an enemy of piece. However, in the time you have been resting, great threats have risen from darkness as well and only now do I realize that it is not through the suppression of one, but through balance of both that any piece shall be protected." Laundsallyn said before he held his sword up. "But I have not the strength to do this nor the right to lead enough warriors to have it. I offer you my service and if you would not have it, then take my life. Either way, you must return to lead the Noble Knights." He pleaded as Artorigus narrowed his eyes slightly.

(Theme song)

Opening on a black void the center of Lincoln's Duel Disk came in to frame before the entire device was shown before Lincoln began walking.

:And here we go. We're walking on. Side by side and arm in arm.:

Lincoln began walking as the capital letters G and X appeared above him.

:I stand and count... the disappearing dreams. But through the fog... my friends are what I see.:

As Lincoln walked, the Loud House faded behind him as in front of him, he saw Syrus, Chumly, Bastian, Zane, Banner, Alexis, Blair, and Yasmin.

:You're on the path... that you seem to know.:

Lucy stood atop a tree branch with the flavored Magician Girl spirits behind her as Lola sat at the base of the tree, reading a book while the spirt of Gem Knight Crystal stood over her.

:But you... Don't know where to go.:

Lisa and Lana where working on a machine while the spirits of Scrap Dragon and the ABC Dragon Buster floated above.

:And in the darkness it seems to be...:

The silhouettes of the Shadow Riders towered above Lincoln.

:That there's another me!:

A smirk graced Lincoln's face as his eyes began to glow yellow.

:Just let it out! That thirsty shout!:

Lincoln thrust his arm forward as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacked Chazz's Armed Dragon LVL 7.

:They stab my heart... when you let out those awful cries.:

Armed Dragon LVL 7 was replaced with its LVL 10 counterpart before Flame Wingman was replaced by Shining Flair Wingman.

:Stay with me. I want you to show me the world through your eyes.:

Lincoln sat on top the roof of the main academy building with Alexis, Blair, Ronnie Anne, and Yasmin.

:The answer that...:

Zane stood in front of his Cyber End Dragon watching over Syrus.

:You wish to seek!:

Lucy stood with her own Deck pressed to her heart.

:I have discovered that it is right inside of me.:

Lincoln stood with his friends behind him.

:Learn the tactics and reach the aim.:

The camera circled around Lincoln and Lucy as they both readied their Duel Disks.

:You must learn... to fly at higher game!:

Lincoln and Lucy both smiled as the sent Terra Firma and Dark Magician Girl to face each other.

(Theme Song end)

Lincoln was walking through the halls of the Academy with Alexis, Blair, and Ronnie Anne with him.

"So, you girls think you did good on that test." Lincoln asked.

"I hope so. Banner's tests can sometimes give me a fair bit of trouble." Alexis said.

"Come on. There's no way you did any worse then I did on that Life Point recovery pop quiz Fontaine gave us a few days ago." Blair said.

"Didn't you only get a C on that quiz?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen Alexis' grades? She never gets anything lower than a B." Blair bragged about her friend, gaining a smile from said blonde.

"She's right. I'm sure you did fine." Lincoln said while giving Alexis a lite kiss on her cheek. Suddenly, the four of them heard a familiar sound before Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of them, though only appearing as a small cloud to Blair. "What's up, pal?" He asked, getting an answer from the Duel Spirit. "Okay, let's go." Lincoln said as he began running.

"Don't worry. After a while of being, you'll be able to see them as clear as us." Alexis said, having told her about the ability that she, Lincoln, and as she learned Lincoln's sisters and Ronnie Anne had to see Duel Spirits and Blairs envy at her lacking of the ability.

After a short walk, Lincoln and the girls found themselves in the Card shop where they saw Lisa in the middle of a Duel with a Blue robotic Wyvern in front of her (ATK: 1200) and two blonde armored warriors in front of the Ra Student (ATK: 1200) Lincoln over to see Lucy observing the Duel.

"Hey, Luc. What's going on. Why's Lisa in a Duel?" Lincoln asked as Lucy pointed over to a poster of Yugi Muuto on it.

"There's an Exhibit on the greatest Duelist of all time coming to the Academy including his donated Deck minus the original copies of his ace Monsters and the winner of this Duel gets the last seven tickets." Lucy explained before she and Lincoln focused back in on Lisa's Duel.

"Here we go. My move!" Lisa exclaimed as she drew a card and then smirked. "I summon my B Buster Drake in Attack Mode!" Lisa called a green robot dragon with jet wings and cannons on its back appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Wait. C Crush Wyvern? B Buster Drake?" The Ra Student asked before his eyes widened.

"It would seemed you have ascertained what is happening, Dimitri." Lisa said before she raised her hand up. "Now, I combine my two Monsters to form BC Blitz Dragon!" She called as her Monsters broke apart before combining in to green and blue two headed with cannons on its back and missile launchers on its ribs. (ATK: 2400)

"Heh heh. That's a pretty tough looking Monster. But it still get past my Marauding Captain Loop." Dimitri cockily said.

"Past? No. Over? Yes." Lisa said before pulling a spell from her hand. "I activate Limiter Removal to double my Monster's Attack points to 4800! Now, I activate my Dragons effect to so you take damage equal to half of its current Attack points and since you only have two thousand Life Points left, as my dear brother says, that's game!" Lisa called as her opponents life points dropped to zero.

"And we have have a winner!" Dorthy called as she walked up to Lisa and handed her the tickets before she walked up to Lincoln and handed three them to him. "Here you go, Lincoln." She said.

"Wow. Thanks, Lis." Lincoln said.

"Not at all, I was aware that Alexis was already able to secure a ticket and Syrus procured three for himself, Chumley, and Lucy with aid from Zane. So, this way, the entire group could enjoy the exhibit together." Lisa said.

"Well, that was really thoughtful of you, squirt." Lincoln said as he jostled his sister's hair. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He said as they left the card shop, not noticing the seething Dimitri as they did.

A short time later, Dimitri was in his room with cards littering the floor.

"I don't get it. My grades are second only to one other Ra, I've used every style imaginable and I've even replicated the decks of some of the best Duelists ever." Dimitri said before looking over to a poster of the Yugi exhibit. "Maybe... What I need is the the Deck itself." He said as a grin.

(In the room of the non student Loud sisters.)

Lucy had decided to come and see what her sisters in their room to talk to them.

"I don't know. Do you think I should do something with it?" Lucy asked while looking in the mirror and brushing half of her bangs behind her right ear.

"While I do wish you'd show off those pretty purple eyes of yours, you don't have to do anything for this. You look great as is and Syrus thinks so too." Lola said.

"Didn't you all encourage me to change my look?" Lucy asked as Luna looked up from her copy of The Once and Future King.

"And if you remember, we were wrong. The guy in question liked you as you were and Syrus is no different. Besides, if Lola's saying that shallow ass plan was stupid, you know it's true." Luna said, ending in a joke that had Lola playfully throw a water bottle at her and the sisters to all share a laugh. Suddenly, Lucy's Deck began to glow before Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of them.

"Lucy! We've got a problem!" Dark Magician Girl said as all the Loud Sisters looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked the worried Duel Spirit.

"I can sense through the copy of my card in Yugi's Deck that it's been stolen!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed.

"What?!" All five sisters asked in shock before Lucy shot up.

"Come on!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran out of the room, Lola making sure to text Lincoln the situation.

Thanks to the aid of Dark Magician girl, the Louds came to a cliffside. Where they saw a certain Ra student running.

"Wait a moment. That's Dimitri!" Lisa exclaimed in shock.

"That guy you Dueled today? But why would he want to steal Yugi's Deck?" Lana asked.

"It's because of her that I've done it." Dimitri said as he pointed. "All my studying, every card combo I've come up with and I can't even beat a nine year old! No more! With these cards, I'll be as unstoppable the King of Games himself." Dimitri exclaimed as Lisa reached for her Deck.

"We'll have to test that hypothesis." Lisa said before Lucy moved her arm in front of her. "Lucy?" She asked.

"This one's mine." Lucy said as a spark of red appearing in her uncovered violet eye.

"You sure? This guy's obviously a few mushrooms short of a pizza." Lana pointed out.

"All the more reason, I should do this. Besides, you know what card is in that Deck and how important to me it is." Lucy said as all of her sisters nodded and she walked forward, activating her Duel Disk. "I challenge you to a Duel, winner gets the Deck." She coldly said.

"You think you can beat me now, then go ahead." Dimitri said as he activated his Duel Disk and both his and Lucy's Life Points went up to 4000. Just then, Lincoln came running with Ronnie Anne, Blair, Syrus and Chumley running close behind him.

"What did we miss?" Lincoln asked.

"We found the thief and Lucy challenge him to get them back." Luna explained.

"Oh. Then we have nothing to worry about." Lincoln said as he leaned against the cliff side.

"You sure about that? I mean the guy is using Yugi's Deck." Chumley said with slight doubt.

"Exactly." Lincoln said with a smirk as he watched the Duel unfold.

"I'll start this Duel off by playing Polymerization! Now from my hand I fuse Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Dimitri called as a two headed beast with white wings appeared. (ATK: 2100) "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He said before Lucy drew a card.

"I think I'll with some sweetness. I summon Chocolate Magician Girl in Attack mode!" She called as her blue clad sorceress arrived on the field. (ATK: 1600)"Next, I'll activate Chocolate Magician Girl's Effect to send a Spellcaster to my Graveyard to draw a card. Now I'll equip my Chocolate Magician Girl with One Shot Wand to increase her Attack Points to 2200!" She called as a wand with a crescent moon on top appeared in the hands of the Magician Girl. "Now! I attack with my Chocolate Magician Girl!" She called as Yugi's Monster was destroyed and his life points were dropped to 3900.

"When Chimera is Destroyed I can bring Gazelle back. I hope you can do better than that." Dimitri said.

'You'll see just how much better I can do, thief!' Lucy thought "Now, I activate One Shot Wand's effect and destroy it to draw a card. Finally, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." She said.

"My turn then." Dimitri said before drawing and smirking. "First, I'll activate my Trap, Magician Navigation to summon Dark Magian from my hand." He said as a purple clad mage appeared on the field. (ATK: 2500)

"Oh man. The Dark Magician." Syrus said in a mixture of awe and fear.

"That's Yugi's ace Monster." Blair said in a similar state to her blue haired friend.

"And there's the other problem." Lincoln said as the others looked to him.

"What do you mean by other problem." Lola asked.

"What he means..." The group hear before they saw Zane walking up with Alexis. "Is the other effect of Magician Navigation. After summoning Dark Magician, he can summon any other Dark Spellcaster that's Level seven or lower." Zane explained.

"Oh crap." Syrus said as he realized the exact Monster that was about to be summoned.

"I call out Dark Magician Girl!" Dimitri called as Lucy was forced to watch as her own favorite Monster was called out against her. (ATK: 2000) "Now, I activate Black Luster Ritual! Now, by sending Gazelle and Beta the Magnet Warrior to call forth Black Luster Soldier!" He called as his two Monsters fell in to blue flame before a warrior in a black and gold armor walked out. (ATK: 3000)

"No way! Now Dimitri has three Ace Monsters on the field." Chumley said in fear.

'And it still won't be enough.' Lincoln thought as he tried to hold back a smirk.

"Now, time to show what a real Magician Girl can do." Dimitri said as Lucy's shifted to red.

'I couldn't agree more.' Lucy thought as Dimitri ordered Yugi's Dark Magician Girl to attack. "You've triggered Chocolate Magician Girl's Effect! Now, I can summon a Magician Girl from my Graveyard and I choose *MY Dark Magician Girl!" She called as her own copy of the attacking Monster appeared. "And here's the best part. Yugi's Dark Magician Girl is forced to attack mine at half power!" She exclaimed as Yugi's Dark Magician Girl hit hers before the attack bounced back and destroyed her, dropping Dimitri's Life Points to 2900, and causing him to growl.

"Fine then, my Black Luster Solder will just take her out your Dark Magician girl!" Dimitri called.

"Not quite. I activate my Trap card, Healing Shield Spell Circle. When this Trap is activated, not only can you not destroy my Monsters but any Battle Damage I would have taken this turn is given back to me instead." Lucy said as her Life Points jumped to 5000.

"Tch. Fine. I end my turn." Dimitri said.

"Good. Then It's time I ended this." Lucy said before she drew a card and...

"It's over." The Loud siblings thought as they looked at the smirk on Lucy's face.

"I discard one card to special summon Apprentice Illusion Magician!" Lucy called as a tan skinned, purple clad version of Dark Magician Girl with a wand that had a large circle on top of it appeared. (ATK:2000) "Now, you'll see the full potential of the Dark Magician Girl." She said. "Now I Overlay my Level six Dark Magician Girl with Apprentice Illusion Magician. With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" She called as both Spellcaster morphed in to purple orbs and went in to the Network. "Now, behold as the student of the ultimate wizard gains a mastery all her own! I XYZ Summon Magi Magi Magician Gal!" She called as a black clad version of Dark Magician Girl with an Ankh tattooed just below her neck floated down. (ATK: 2400)

'There's an XYZ Magician Girl?' the Duel Academy crew all thought in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Dimitri asked.

"Let me show you." Lucy said before pulling up another card. "I activate Over Wand! Now, my Magician Gal gains eight hundred Attack Points by five hundred for each of her Overlay Units which puts her at 3400. But I think 2900 will be enough. So I'll activate her special ability. By removing one Overlay Unit, I can take control of one of Yugi's Monsters and I choose Dark Magician!" She called as one of Magi Magi Magician Gal's Overlay unit went in to her wand before she raised it up in a blinding light before Dark Magician jumped over to Lucy's side of the field before he nodded at Magi Magi Magician Gal. "Next up, I'll activate my Magic Formula to increase Dark Magician's Attack Points to 3200." She said before narrowing her eyes. 'This is for stealing a copy of my friend.' She thought before having Dark Magician take out Black Luster Soldier and take Dimitri's Life Points down to 2700. 'And this for almost screwing up my date.' She thought. "Go Magi Magi Magician Gal! Dark Starlight Attack!" She called as her XYZ Monster blasted Dimitri and dropped his Life Points to nothing. "That's game." Lucy said as she deactivated her Duel Disk and Zane walked past her to grab Dimitri and take him to Sheppard.

"Lucy, that was awesome!" Syrus praised as he ran up to her. "And uh... I really like that new thing you're doing with your hair." He nervously said as Lucy finally realized that her eye was still showing.

"T-thanks." Lucy said with a smile before the two of them began to walk away, seeming to forget about everyone else, gaining smirks from both Lincoln and Luna as the began to walk away with the rest of the group in tow, Luna not noticing an auburn haired woman in a green dress watching her from the reflection in the moonlight."

(Back on the Island)

Artorgius stood with Nimue and Gwenhwyfar as the woman in the green gown.

"What news, Morgan?" Artorigus asked.

"The one who will give us the power has been found. It will take us time. But we shall reach her." The green clad woman replied, gaining a nod from Artorigus as he walked down to the beach to see Laundsallyn approaching with a red and black clad warrior.

"My King. This is Charlemange, leader and Emperor of this new sect of knights." Laundsallyn.

"Lord Artorigus, it is an honor to serve along side you." Charlemange said as he placed his hand to his chest with a slight bow.

"The honor is all mine, Lord Chalemange." Artorigus replied, returning the gesture before turning to Launsallyn. "We will need to gather the rest of our number.

"Merlin and the Infernoble Knights will see to that. In the meantime..." Launsallyn began as he held out a broadsword that glowed slightly. "You must regain your former strength. " He said as Artorigus took the sword and the two of them adopted combat poses.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, it's time for the return of an old rival as the School Duel begins. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
